Power Rangers Universe
by roboblob
Summary: Months after the Great Power Ranger Legend War against an alternate universe Zedd, a new team of rangers arises, and they're high school seniors. They are known as Power Rangers Universe! Rated T for violence, minor curses, and the fact that I wrote this.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This team of rangers has a plotline loosely based off of Gokaiger, but they're not pirates. Now please read, review, and rate. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It is said that on August 28, 2012, the Galactic Emperor Zedd invaded Earth once more. This, however, was not the Zedd of this universe. This Zedd was from the Super Legends video game, and the Zedd from this universe was in the Mystic Realm with Rita.<p>

The Galactic Emperor appeared to the residents and visitors in Washington, DC. One of the residents was none other than veteran firefighter and part-time EMT, Jason Lee Scott, AKA the original Red Ranger. The Galactic Emperor demanded that he see Jason and Dr. Thomas Oliver, the two original leaders.

Jason knew that Reefside High was having their annual trip to the White House from Tommy's Facebook status, so he rushed there to fetch Tommy. When he got to the White House, it was already in a minor danger. Z Putties were attempting to break in. However, they were stopped by the former ranger-now teacher and the tour advisers AKA the former Dino Rangers. Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira fought valiantly as the two original leaders discussed plans. When they finally came to a decision, the Z Putties were gone, and Zedd was going to mainly attack Angel Grove, CA.

The 6 returned to California to start their mission. They had to collect every past ranger team to help stop Zedd's invasion. The Sentinel Knight laid a hand in helping return the past rangers' powers. Trini Kwan, who had died in a freak car accident, returned to Earth from Heaven to join her teammates in this invasion prevention. Billy and the Alien Rangers returned to earth from Aquitar to join in too. The Galaxy rangers were already on Earth at the time to visit. The SPD Rangers and the Time Force Rangers came to 2012 to inform the other rangers that this event wasn't supposed to happen. Every ranger decided to stop it anyway.

When Jayden Shiba, red ranger of the Samurai rangers, asked about the new team, Power Rangers Megaforce, Jason decided that they should be able to get a break. They did just defeat 3 empires.

Nonetheless, the new team joined in the war, and all the past rangers and extra heroes fought Zedd's foot soldiers. Zedd's ship then fired laser beams. "Aw man!" Jason yelled. "He's got laser beams now?" Zack asks. "This is.." Gemma starts. "...so cool!" Gem ends. The boom happy twins proceeded to make explosion sound effects. Every ranger, extra hero, Z putty, and even Zedd now hold the world record for biggest group facepalm ever.

Laser beams were fired again, and the rangers gathered together in the center of the battlefield. "Everyone! We have to combine all of our powers to ultimately prevent this invasion!" Jason yells. "We might not know what will happen, but it's for the good of the people of Planet Earth." Tommy continues. "Then if it is for Earth," the Red Megaforce Ranger says, "we must do it!" "Right!" Everyone yells. They all raise their fists in the air, and a bright glow radiates from their bodies. "We must also give our powers." Leanbow orders the extra heroes. They nod and do the same as the main heroes.

Zedd's forces are blown away to a deep part of space, and the rangers and extra heroes lose their powers. The powers were transferred into flash drives and came into the hands of a 17 year old Japanese teen. His name is Hayate Link, or since he's moving to the States, Link Hayate. He takes the flash drives with him and stores them in a treasure box. In America, he makes fast friends with his cousin's friends. Now, here's the character profiling part of the chapter!

* * *

><p>Johnathan "John" "Red" Smith - Clever, cunning, and athletic. His past is a mystery to him as he was adopted. Dark brown hair styled like Robin's in <em>Teen Titans<em>, 5'8", 18 years old, and wears the color red everyday. He wears it as it is the only memory he has of his biological father before he was adopted. He skateboards and trains with Mikael, yet always finds the time to do his schoolwork. He wants to keep his average B grade.

Mikael "Mikey" Wesley - Serious loner, tragic childhood, scrawny, but muscular. He has long hazel hair styled in a flat, short measure. He's 5'7", 18 years old, and is of French descent. He spends his free time doing schoolwork, teaching himself MMA, and getting his license; he is not a very good driver. He is a straight C student aside from the D+ in Drivers' Ed.

Casey Mocha - Link's cousin that he's living with. She has a rebellious attitude, spunky, and quick to her feet. She won't back down in a fight unless she has to. She's not late for any challenge, in fact it's one of the few things she's not late to. She's usually late to her classes, and she claims that she doesn't need school since she knows everything they teach. This is why she's a straight D student. She's the third strongest out of her friends, yet the school bullies are afraid of her. 5'6", 17 years old, short jet black hair styled like Rukia's from _Bleach_, but slightly shorter.

Danni Lasen - The kind, sweet girl who tries to find the good in everyone. Everyone loves her because she is that nice. She's ditzy, yet gets straight B+'s. 5'7.5", 17 years old, long brown hair with a kind face to match her personality. But, even the nicest faces can have the darkest of secrets. She reads, writes, and teaches ballet in her free time when she's not doing schoolwork.

David Cardenas - Comedic, smart, and tall. He's every woman's dream. He is of Spanish descent, has a long, flat nose, short brown hair that sticks up, lightning bolt marks similar to Ash Ketchum, 17 years old, and is 5'9". He tries his best to keep everyone smiling by telling jokes. He's one of the smartest in the group as he has an IQ of 250 and is a straight A+ student. In his free time, he volunteers at the local pet shelter, fixes things, and cooks. He does his school work too.

Link Hayate - The new kid in school. He's straight from Japan and speaks perfect English. Not terribly bright, but bright enough as he is a straight A student. He was granted the Ranger Flash Drives in a dream and in real life. He is 5'2", has a extremely thick accent, his hair is a bit like Matt Smith's hair but is jet black and no hair hangs from the back of his head. In his free time, he exercises, studies, draws, and tutors. He gets his homework done quickly, so he has a lot of free time.

These 6 teens attend Benquill High, a high school in the suburb of Benquill which is right outside Tampa, FL. Throughout their last year in high school, they will be tested on friendship, loyalty, courage, and et cetera. These 6 will become Earth's newest team of Power Rangers. Power Rangers Universe!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that for a first chapter/prologue? Well, like I said, Read, Rate, and Review!**


	2. Episode 1: Day of the Rangers

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 2. In this chapter, Link moves to America and encounters trouble as he is the foreign kid. Also counts as episode 1.**

* * *

><p>Location: Kyoto City, Japan<p>

Date: November 10, 2012

Time: 5:30 PM

We join our Japanese friend taking a nap in bed. He has to wake up early tomorrow in order to get to the airport in time. You see, Link has to move to America as his father found a job there. His family, which consists of him, his father, his mother, and a dog named Cat, have to go with his father. They found an apartment in a suburb in Florida. Now, let's take a look into his dream, shall we?

Link is dreaming about saying goodbye to all of his friends at his school. Surprisingly, his ex was also a friend. There is a girl that he tries to say goodbye to, but cannot. She says the word for him. Suddenly, human-sized, monstrous figures start attacking the school. Everyone runs away except for Link and the girl. "Masou run!" Link yells at the girl. "No." She answers. "I don't want to run. I want to fight." After a few seconds of thinking and staring at each other, Link finally says, "Ikozuuuuuu!" And they begin fighting. They easily defeat the figures just by hitting the 'Z' symbol on their chestplate.

Another monster appears, this time, more menacing than the others. "Must've been foot soldiers." Masou observes. They try to fight the monster, but are overpowered by it. The monster kills Masou with just one single stab in the back with its sword. Link gets angry. "TEMEEEEEEE!" He charges at the monster, but the monster kills him too.

The dream isn't over yet. Link ends up in a white void. "Osu? Masou? Mama? Papa?" He yells/asks to see if anyone else is there. A floating head appears to him. "Hello Link." The head says. Link gets scared and loses his balance. "Nandayo!" He yells. "Relax. I am an ally." The head continues. "How am I supposed to trust you?" Link asks. "By listening to what I have to say. I am an intergalactic being known as Zordon." "The original mentor of the original Power Rangers?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm 1/16th Vietnamese."

"Oh. I did not know that. Now, a few months ago there was a war against Galactic Emperor Zedd. He was from an alternate dimension. He attacked the Earth, and all the ranger teams used their powers up to stop his forces."

"I heard."

"Good to know that everyone heard it. Now, all their powers were transferred into flash drives. In reality, the treasure chest you found in your room is being filled with the flash drives. You shouldn't let these fall into the wrong hands."

'What do you mean wrong hands? Zedd's army was destroyed."

"Or so we thought. You see, that was only a small part of his army. The bigger army is coming back. Zedd has even upgraded his foot soldiers a tad bit. Those were the monsters you saw in your dream."

"So wait, he was invading my dream?"

"Yes. He knows what I'm planning, so if he kills you in your dream, you die in real life."

"Why didn't he just get Freddy Krueger?"

"He is a fictional character."

"Oh yes. So, you saved me from my dream death then. Why?"

"I am entrusting you with these flash drives, but I am also entrusting you with 5 new Power Morphers. This planet needs a new team of rangers. Find the right people for the job. They will become the Power Rangers Universe. Godspeed."

"But wait! Why me?"

"The time will come."

An alarm goes off. It's Link's alarm clock. He looks at it. it's 9:30 PM. He sees the treasure chest glowing, and he checks it out. Like Zordon said, there were 5 Power Morphers and an abundance of flash drives each representing an individual veteran ranger. Link realized that this was not a dream. Zedd is coming back. "Rinku!" A woman's voice calls. "We are going!" "Coming mama!" He grabs the box and puts his shoes on. He dashes out the door to the cab to the airport.

* * *

><p>Location: Miami, Florida<p>

Date: November 12, 2012

Time: 7:20 AM

After going through an enrollment process to get into his cousin's school, Link was finally accepted. Right now, he was on the bus next to Casey. "Don't be stressed out about it, man." Casey tells him. "What if they make fun of my accent?" Link asks. "They will. You know why? Because they think people with accents different to theirs is cool." "Really?" "No. They'll just make fun of you because you're different. But that happens in most schools."

They arrive at Benquill High at 7:30. They enter the school, and Casey introduces Link to her friends John, Mikey, Danni, and David. "Guys, this is my cousin." She says. "Harro. My name is Hayate Rinku." Link introduces. "First name goes first in America." Casey reminds him. "Oh, right. I'm Rinku Hayate." "Nice to meet you Link. I'm John Smith. Yes, that's my real name." John shakes Link's hand. "I'm David Cardenas. Don't worry dude, you'll be fine here." He outs his arm around Link's shoulders. "The way I see it, things will look up." "I'm Mikael Wesley. Most people call me Mikey." "No advice?" Link asks. "They pretty much said the things I wanted to say." "I'm Danni Lasen. Nice to meet you." She hugs Link. "Uhh." "She's a hugger." Casey tells him. "I can tell." Danni stops hugging him. "Hey, we're going to the cafeteria for breakfast. School starts at 8 anyway. Wanna come?" John asks. "Nah. I think I might find my crass so I know where it is rocated." Link asks. "I'm going to go alone. See you later." "Bye." They go their separate ways.

Once Link locates his class, he runs into trouble. He gets pinned to a wall before he can enter the class. "You're new around here, aren't you?" The guy who pinned him asks. Link nods. "I'm Mark. Mark Tambermale. Some people say that I'm the most badass teen in this school. Stay outta my way, and you'll do fine." Mark says. "Uhhh." Is all Link can say. "I'm gonna let you off easy. Prepare to be used as a battering ram to open this door!" "What kind of easy is that?" "Oh, you have a funny accent. You're foreign, aren't you? I'm gonna go easier on you. Battering ram for this window!" Link screams and Mark charges. "Hey!" A voice calls. They turn around to see John, Mikey, Casey, Danni, and David.

"Let him go." John says. "Make me." Mark taunts. Casey steps up. "Let him go." Mark lets Link go. "Why do you care so much about him?" He asks Casey. "Because he's my cousin." She answers. "Oh. Well. Sorry for that kid. Gotta run!" Mark runs away. "And this is why you'll do fine." David says. They hear screaming. "That's Mark." David says. They run to Mark to see him being attacked by the foot soldiers from Link's dream. "They overpowered me. How can this happen?" He asks. "You ran away from a girl. I think this was bound to happen." Casey tells him. "For now, run. Everyone get to class. We'll take them." John says. Everyone runs while John, Casey, Mikey, David, Danni, and Link stay.

They fight the Z Putties. Three of them try to take Link's backpack, but he roundhouse kicks them. "What's so important in your backpack that they might want it?" Mikey asks. "A treasure chest!" Link yells. "What's in it?" Danni asks. Once all the Z Putties were defeated, Link shows them the treasure chest. "What's inside?" David asks. Zordon's voice comes to Link's mind. "Give it to them. They have the potential. Tell them to yell out, 'It's Morphin time!' when they morph." Link nods and opens the chest to reveal the Power Morphers.

"These look like the Power Morphers the original Power Rangers used to defeat Rita and Zedd." David says. "They are, but they are not." Link tells them. "What do you mean?" Casey asks. "He means that these Power Morphers hold powers to a new ranger team, and he's trusting us to be that new team." David answers. "How did you know?" Link asks. "I'm a child prodigy. I can figure things out pretty fast." "Come to think of it, weren't those Zedd's Z Putties?" John asks. "Yeah, and what about that war?" Mikey asks. "Can we discuss this over runch?" Link asks. They agree and go to class.

* * *

><p>Time: 12:05 PM<p>

Location: Cafeteria

"So, what about the war and the Z Putties?" John asks. "Zedd is back. That was but a small army that the vetelans fought. He is coming back to take over. Those putties were just a warning. Zordon entrusted me with these morphers and these powers to defend Earth against Zedd." Link explains. "Then why us?" David asks. "Because, you were the only ones to stay and fight the Z Putties. now, will you accept these powers?" Link asks. ''If it's to put an end to Zedd, yes." David says. "We can't let these people be enslaved or killed. Count me in." Mikey seconds. "The Power Rangers are the world's only hope against him. And if no one else can do it, we can." Casey continues. "For the good of this planet, I'm in." Danni says. "Well, since you trust us enough, I'm joining too." John finishes. "Yatta!" Link yells and stands up with his fist in the air. The whole cafeteria becomes silent and stares at him. "Solly." He apologizes as he sits down.

* * *

><p>Location: A Palace on the Moon<p>

"Ahh the moon!" A voice yells. "I haven't been here since the 90s!" A figure, who is assumed to be the owner of the voice, opens the palace doors and sits on the throne. It is revealed to be Galactic Emperor Zedd. "Now, let's see how Earth is handling my attack on that one school." He uses his eyes as a telescope and looks around the school and sees that Link is alive, and 5 teens are holding the Power Morphers. "No! Zordon must have saved him from his dream. That's why he disappeared off of Scotmonster's sword! now, there is a new team of Power Rangers about to rise up! But wait, how good are they? I should send a monster just in case. Now what do I make a monster out of?" He searches around the school. "This is going to take a long time."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 3:20 PM

John and Mikey teach themselves MMA while everyone else finishes up their homework. "I think Shakespeare was a great writer. Sure, his stories were sad, but they were so well described and much better than this one that makes him a great writer." David starts. "I don't know." John disagrees as he dodges a kick from Mikey. "I'm not one for sad stories." "We're not even debating on Shakespeare in Debate Class." Casey points out. "What are we debating?" Link asks. "School lunches and stuff. You better be careful, Link. Some people say I'm a Master Debater." Danni proudly quips. Everyone starts laughing. "What?" She asks. Casey whispers in Danni's ear. "Oh." Danni blushes.

Suddenly, 7 Z Putties and a giant mobile phone from the 80s appear. "hello Power Beats. I am the Radiator, and I work for Galactic Overlord Zedd." The phone speaks. "I thought he was a Galactic Emperor." Casey remarks. "He's a Galactic Overlord now!" "Well aren't you mad?" "Putties, attack!" 'Aim for the Z!" John yells. "Ikou!" Link yells.

The Z Putties attack the six. John flips one over and hits its Z, Mikey just punches another in the face and hits its Z, David literally kicks the one he's fighting's ass, Danni bonks two Putties' heads together, and Casey kicks the one she's up against in the balls. Nothing happens. "Oh, a girl one, eh?" Casey asks. She then proceeds to randomly kick, punch, and slap the hell out of the Putty until it is destroyed. The last Putty tries to steal the treasure chest, but Link flips over the picnic table and whacks the Putty in the Z with his Chemistry textbook. The Putty is destroyed. "Oh, you've finished? Great! Now we can get this show on the road!" The Radiator exclaims. "Guys, morph!" Link yells. "What do we have to say in order to morph?" David asks. "It's morphin time!" Link yells. "Alright guys. It's Morphin Time!" They thrust their morphers in front of them and transform into the Power Rangers! "The Power Rangers Universe have allived!" Link yells.

"Universe White!" David yells. His costume is white, save for the visor. The visor is in the shape of a pair of goggles. His helmet has a giant "W" on top of the visor with Roman Numeral 1 on the sides of the helmet. The same Roman Numeral appears on the top part of the suit.

"Universe Purple!" Danni yells. Her costume but her visor is purple. Her visor is in the shape of a heart. There is a giant "P" on top of the visor with Roman Numeral 2 on the sides of the helmet. Roman Numeral 2 appears on the top part of her suit. There is a skirt involved too.

"Universe Blue!" Casey exclaims. Everything but her visor is light blue. Her visor is in the shape of an upside down heart with 2 horns on top and two on the bottom. On the sides of her helmet and on the top part of her suit is Roman Numeral 3. She also has a skirt.

"Universe Yellow!" Just like the others, the only thing that isn't yellow is Mikey's helmet's visor, which is in the shape of an upside down cat. His Roman numeral is 4. I think you can guess where the numerals are.

"Universe Red!" I think you can guess who yelled this one out. John's suit is like the others except in red and his visor is in the shape of a video game controller. It's a cross between an SNES controller and a PS2 controller. His Roman Numeral is 5.

"Power Rangers Universe!" They yell and pose.

"How pleasant. Now, give me your best shot." The Radiator taunts. The Rangers charge at him while Link watches in the background. They hit the buttons on his body, and he gets weakened each and every time they hit the buttons. They dogpile on him, and he throws them off. "Hey look! Laser guns!" David observes. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" John asks. "How good music is being thrown away by bad music?" David asks. "No! Let's use the guns." John orders. "Right." Everyone else agrees. They grab their laser guns from their holsters and shoot the giant phone. "Sorry, but this call has ended!" John yells. An end call button magically appears on The Radiator, and John pushes it. The Radiator falls to the ground and explodes.

"L O L at Michael Bay style explosion." David text speaks.

* * *

><p>Location; Zedd's Palace<p>

"Curses! I'll get you Power Brats. Now if only I remembered the enlarging spell so that I can make this monster grow." Zedd yells. "Ugh. I hate when space-time travel messes with your head."

* * *

><p>Location: Casey's Floor in the Apartment Building<p>

Time: 5:40 PM

The Rangers and Link are celebrating their first victory...with some gyoza. "Link, this is the best gyoza I've ever tasted in my life." Danni smiles and hugs him. "Thank you. I rearned from the best. My dad is a chef." Link explains. Zordon appears on the TV Screen. "Rangers. And Link. Nice to meet you." He says. "AHH GIANT FLOATING HEAD ON CASEY'S TV SCREEN." David screams. "Relax David. I am Zordon. I'm pretty sure that you all know who I am." They all nod their heads. "How are you alive?" Mikey asks. "Zedd messed with the timestream, and he accidentally brought me back to life just days after the Space Rangers saved the galaxy." Zordon answers. "Now, you five must follow the 3 basic rules of being a Power Ranger." "What are they?" Casey asks.

"1. Never use your power for personal gain

2. Never escalate a battle unless Zedd or any villain forces you to.

3. Keep your identities a secret; no one may know that you are a Power Ranger."

The 5 Rangers turn to Link. "He is an exception." Zordon says. "Will you all be able to follow these rules?" "We can try." David tells the intergalactic being. "Fair enough. Good luck with Zedd, Power Rangers." "But wait, Zordon!" Link yells. "Yes?" "Why did you entrust me with the flash drives that hold the veteran rangers' powers?" "Your answer will come in due time. Now, before I forget, these are your communicators." Wrist-watch like devices appear on the 6 teens' wrists. "If there is any trouble regarding Zedd, I will use these to contact you. You can also use these to contact each other, but with cellphones, we're just keeping that feature just in case."

"Alright Zordon. You can trust us to defend the Earth." John exclaims. "Why?" Danni asks. Mikey smirks. "Because we're the..." John answers. Everyone but Link yells, "Power Rangers!" "And Rinku." Link says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was long, but it's still the first episode. So what do you think? Rate and review this. If anyone has any episode ideas, PM me and I'll see what I can do to adapt the ideas.**


	3. Episode 2: Zords

**A/N: Today on Power Rangers, Zedd enlarges a monster to a humongous size, and the rangers have to go on a quest to locate their zords. All the meanwhile, Link decides to teach Casey about Christmas.**

Date: December 8, 2012

Location: Benquill Square, FL

Time: 2:30 PM

The rangers have just defeated The Deadly Fire hydrant. "Alright!" David yells. "That has got to be the most ridiculous monster we have ever fought." Danni says. "Really? The Living Stop Sign wasn't ridiculous?" Mikey asks. "You're just saying that it's ridiculous because you haven't passed your driver's test yet." Casey tells him. "Exactly." Mikey retorts. The 5 leave the scene.

* * *

><p>Location: Zedd's Palace<p>

Zedd grunts in rage as he sees another one of his monsters destroyed by this new team of Power Rangers. "Now, what was the spell again? Flibber flabber flubber flebber? Expelliarmus?" Zedd ponders.

* * *

><p>Date: December 24, 2012<p>

Location: John's house

Time: 2:40 PM

Link watches the news. "Rook at that." He says. The rangers look at the TV and see that they're on TV. "Check it out, we made national news!" David yells. "Yeah. I kinda feel proud now." John says. Zordon appears on the TV screen.

"Zedd has launched his new monster, Santa Carol, to terrorize last minute shoppers by disguising himself as a robot caroler." Zordon says. "Alright. It's morphin time!" John yells.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

Time: 3:00 PM

Santa Caroler starts shooting fire from his trumpet. He starts shooting the fire at a family. "Hey, leave them alone." John yells. The rangers front flip into action to stop this menacing monster. "Ah, Power Rangers. Glad you could join me." The monster says. "Join you? In what, an angelic choir? No thanks. We'd rather just turn you into chestnuts roasting on an open fire." David tells him. "Hey! Only I can make the bad Christmas song puns here." The Caroler starts shooting the fire at the rangers, and they dodge quickly.

The rangers start shooting at the trumpet which is destroyed with ease. "Well, time to get things ring ting tingle-ing." The Santa Caroler quips. They fight him. David attacks using his guns and his hiding abilities. Danni attacks using flexibility, agility, and guns as well. Casey is more of a hand-to-hand combat girl and such uses her fists and feet to attack. Mikey uses the two sword technique he taught himself while John was finishing his homework. John finishes the monster with a few roundhouse kicks, some falcon punches, a slash from a sword, and a laser from his laser gun. The monster is destroyed.

* * *

><p>Location: Zedd's Palace.<p>

"Magic staff, make my monster grow! Squadalee squadaloo squadalah!" Zedd yells.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

A lightning bolt strikes the Caroler and he grows to a humongous size. " and defeat me now rangers!" He taunts. "Oh man!" David yells. "We need our zords." Mikey tells John. "We shouldn't go right now. There might be news crews watching." John tells them. "Right now, let's try to use our laser guns to weaken him." They try to use their guns, but it only does a minimum amount of damage to him. With one swipe of the arm, he sends the rangers flying. How convenient. "Grahahahahahahaha."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Forest<p>

Time: 4:03 PM

John and Mikey are laying on the ground motionless. Suddenly, John's eyelids start fluttering. John gets up and wakes Mikey up. They both stand up and look around for the other 3. Just then, Casey, Danni, and David fall out of trees. David wakes up mid-fall and screams until he hits the ground. Casey and Danni are awoken from their collisions with the ground. John's communicator rings, and he answers it. "We read you Zordon." John tells the gear on his wrist. "Rangers, report to John's house immediately." Zordon says. "on it." John tells him. They teleport to John's house.

* * *

><p>Location: John's house<p>

Time: 4:10 PM

The rangers appear in the living room where Link is watching TV. "Konichiwa." Link tells the rangers. Zordon appears on screen.

"Rangers, I have something of utmost importance to you." He tells them. "What is it Zordon?" John asks. "Zords." Zordon answers. "Okay, what is the importance Zords?" David asks. "No, zords are the importance." "Oh. What are zords?" "Zords are mechanical structures that combine to create the megazord, a giant robot fit for fighting giant monsters that Zedd enlarges." "That's bad. Really bad." David cowers. "Yeah, we know. We just experienced it." Casey scolds David. "Well, how do we get zords?" John asks.

"You must travel across the land." Zordon answers. "Searching far and wide?" David asks. "Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside." Casey answers. "Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em arr!" Link yells. "Yes, actually." Zordon surprisingly answers. "WHAT?" The 6 six teens cry.

**{insert theme song here}**

"You 5 must travel around Benquill in search of your zords. Then, you must capture them using these containment tubes." Zordon explains as 5 tubes appear on the coffee table. "So, it is like Pokemon?" Danni asks. "Yes." Zordon answers. "Now, your zords must be caught in pairs. John, you go with David. Danni and Mikey go together. Casey, you and Link will have to recover your zord." "Why?" Casey asks. "Well, your zord is more of a loner. You see, the zords have attitudes, and yours has the biggest one." Zordon answers.

"Geez, your zord matches you completely." David says with a smile. Casey elbows him in the stomach. "Zordon, didn't you make the powers?" John asks. "Yes." Zordon answers. "Well, did you make the zords as well?" "Yes." "Then why are they all over Benquill in the first place?" "To challenge you." "Fair enough. Well guys," John picks up a hat and turns it backwards. "looks like we're gonna have to go on a master quest."

"Oh that wasn't corny at all." Mikey tells John. "Oh, I just lemembered!" Link yells. He runs to a sack. He takes out 5 boxes wrapped in paper. "I got you Kolisimas plesents!" "It's Christmas already?" David asks. "Yeah, didn't you see our Christmas tree?" John asks as he points to the tiny tree. "It's not that hard to miss." "Oh, how could I ever miss that?" David sarcastically asks. "What's Christmas?" Casey asks. "Nandato?" Link yells/asks.

"She's Jewish." John tells the Japanese teen. "Well, I know what it is. I just don't know what it's about. I grew up with a Jewish father and a Catholic mother. You know how it is. The father is dominant." "Uh, Casey. It's only if the mother is Jewish, you are Jewish yourself." Link tells Casey. "Seriously?" She asks. Everyone agrees with Link. "So, this whole time, I've been Catholic?" Everyone nods. "My whole life has been a lie." "Well, look on the bright side Case." David tells her. "What would that be?" She asks. "You get Link to explain to you what Christmas is while you look for your zord!" He answers.

"Very true." Zordon agrees. "Now, Mikey and John, your zords are in the forest. David and Danni, your zords are in those 15 acres of a field. Casey, your zord is in the Benquill watchtower."

The rangers grab the containment tubes and are whisked away to their respective locations.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Fields<p>

Time: 4:20 PM

David and Danni start searching for their zords. "Here zordy zordy! Here zordy zordy zordy! Come out come out wherever you are!" David yells. "I don't think that will work." Danni tells David. "Well, we should look in tall grass." David tells her.

"Why? There might be ticks in there."

"Wild Pokemon live in tall grass. Wild zords can too."

"Those must be pretty small zords then."

"Or we have to find tall enough grass. Come on, let's go."

They run into the tall grass.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Forest<p>

Mikey and John start looking for their zords as well. "Where do you think they would be?" Mikey asks. "Don't know. I'm not a robot." John answers. They hear leaves rustling as if someone is following them. They look behind them to see nothing. They continue walking. They venture deep into the forest, continuously hearing the rustling leaves. They continuously keep looking behind them. They end up in front of a cave and hear the rustling again.

"Alright, I'm tired of this. Just who the hell is following us?" John asks as he and Mikey turn around with their weapons out in front of them. They turn to see a kid. A kid with an overabundance of hair that sticks up. He has a sweatband over his forehead, a basketball jersey over a long sleeve shirt, track shorts, and knee-high socks. "Um, could you help me? I'm kinda lost." The kid asks. "How can we help you?" John asks. "What's your name kid?" Mikey asks. "My name is Spike. Spike Skullovitch. And I'm looking for my Uncle Bulk and my father." The kid, named Spike, answers.

Then, screaming is echoed from the cave. "I think that's them." Spike says. "Come on, let's go." John leads. They run into the cave.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

Casey and Link are Christmas shopping while looking for her zord. "Well, basicarry, a man named Santa Craus derivers poolesents to all the good rittre boys and girrs whire the bad chiduren get coal." Link explains. "Why didn't you watch Kolisimas speciarrs on TV?" "I didn't want to. Plus, I was too busy helping out family with Chanukah." She answers. "Oh yeah. So, where's this watchtower?" "Over there." She points to the giant telescope.

"Oh. Oh and Santa is a big jorry man in a led and-o white-o suit. He also has leindeer purring his sreigh acloss the worrd."

"Oh, so that's what the fat dudes in suits at the mall are supposed to be. So, there's one true Santa and other mall Santas to help spread Christmas joy?"

"Exactory."

They walk past a guy in a Santa suit. "That's one light there." Link points. Casey walks to the man in the suit. "Present please!" She demands. "Nope. Can't do that." The Santa man replies. "Why? I've been good all year." "You didn't specify what present you wanted." "Oh. I'll think about it." She walks away from the Santa man to think about what she wants. Link asks the Santa man, "Why don't you just have the lobot wear a leindeer costume?" "He didn't want to wear one." The Santa man answers. "It did not look swell on me." The robot adds.

"Oh, I know what I want for Christmas!" Casey runs to the Santa man to tell her what she wants, but then the ground rumbles. "Nanee!" Link yells. "It can't be that giant monster. He went away." The Santa man says. "Then where could the source of the rumbling be?" The robot asks. Link turns to the watch tower. "The Watchtower!" He points as he yells. "Come on, let's go." Casey orders as she and Link run to the Watchtower.

"But wait, what do you want for Christmas?" the Santa man asks. "I'll tell you later." She yells.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Fields<p>

Time: 4:27 PM

David and Danni walk through the tall grass in search of their zords. David trips over something. "Are you alright?" Danni asks. "I'm fine. I just tripped over something metal. Wait. Metal!" David quickly gets up and examines the area in which he fell. He and Danni find two metallic equipment, one pink and one white. "Oh hello." The white one says in a British accent. The humans get startled. "Do not be fearful children. We are your zords." "Why are you so small?" Danni asks. "We shrunk ourselves to this size in order for preparation to be contained." The purple one answers. "Well, time to get contained." David tells them.

David and Danni throw the containment tubes at the zords and the zords are contained. The putties then appear out of nowhere. "Zedd must've known we were coming." David says. "Nothing left to do but fight." Danni retorts as she holds her fists. They begin to fight the putties. They kick, punch, and flip the putties. The putties are easily defeated. David contacts Zordon on his communicator. "Zordon, we got our zords. Where should we go?" "Go to your families, and then I'll contact you when everyone has contained their zords. "Right. See ya later Danni." "Bye David!" They teleport.

* * *

><p>Location: A Cave Inside Benquill Forest<p>

"Uncle Bulk? Dad?" Spike searches. The trio hear screaming again. "Whoever is there, keep screaming! We'll follow the sounds of your sreams." John yells. "Okay!" A male voice yells. "That's Uncle Bulk!" Spike yells. "Spike? Is that you?" Another male voice asks. "That's my dad!" Spike yells. "Hold on dad, we're coming to get you!" Bulk and Skull continue to scream. Spike, John, and Mikey follow the screaming.

They end up in a giant cavern where there are two large, metallic beasts sniffing the screaming duo. "Spike!" The two men scream as they run to hug Spike. "We lost you!" Skull yells. "And now we found you! It's a Christmas miracle!" Bulk yells. "Thank you so much you guys. Wait, I didn't even catch your names." Spike tells John and Mikey. "I'm John." "Mikey." "Thank you John and Mikey for reuniting us." Bulk tells the teens. "We owe you one." Skull tells them.

"Um, hello? Big metallic zords here waiting to be contained!" The red beast says. "Zords?" Spike asks. "You guys were being sniffed by zords? Like the Power Rangers type zords?" "I guess so." Bulk answers. The yellow and red zords sniff Mikey and John. "It's them." The yellow one says to the red one. "What do you mean them?" Skull asks. After a few seconds, Skull realizes something.

"You're two of the new team of Power Rangers! The ones that appeared after the war!" Skull happily yells. "Uhh, no we're not." John tells them."Oh believe me kid, we know our stuff." Bulk says. Mikey whispers to John. John nods. "Excuse us." John tells the three. They contact Zordon. "Ah, rangers. Have you contained your zords yet?" Zordon asks. "No, but we found them, but there are civilians in here named Spike, Skull, and Bulk." John answers.

"Ah, did they find out if you're the Power Rangers?"

"Yes."

"Bulk and Skull are an exception. They've known the rangers since the 90s. You're allowed to morph in front of them. Teleport to your families once your zords are contained. I'll alert you when it's time."

"Alright Zordon."

"So, yeah, we're the Power Rangers." John tells Bulk, Skull, and Spike. "Alright!" Skull yells. "Oh, wait. Remember what Zordon told us." Bulk tells Skull. "Oh right." Skull replies. "Um, what did he tell you?" Spike asks. "We are not allowed to give out the rangers' secret identities." Bulk tells Spike. "Oh. So what do we do about the zords?" Spike asks as he points at the robots taking a nap. "Oh, we got this." John tells him. John and Mikey throw the containment tubes at the zords and the zords are contained.

"Now, we gotta get you guys outta here." John tells the three. They teleport out of the cave to outside the forest. "Thank you rangers. We couldn't have had a Christmas without Spike if it weren't for you." Bulk thanks. "Anytime." John says. John and Mikey teleport to their homes. "Bye!" The Skullovitch's and the Bulkmeier farewell and wave. They feel the ground rumbling. "What was that?" Skull asks.

* * *

><p>Location: The Watchtower<p>

Time: 4:40 PM

Link and Casey run up the stairs to the top floor where they find a light blue zord rage quitting. "I think its anguly." Link tells Casey. "No kidding." She says. "Hey!" Casey yells at the zord. The zord turns its head around. "What?" The zord asks. "Get in this containment tube! I am your pilot!"

"You're supposed to throw it at me first, stupid."

"Ohh."

Casey throws the containment tube at the zord who throws it back but it hits Link's head in the process. He gets knocked out. "Hey! Why did you do that?" "I didn't want to go in." "Why?" "Because." They start to bicker a lot. As they are bickering, Link slowly wakes up, and Santa man's robot appears from the elevator. When they see it, it looks at them, and then closes the elevator and goes back down. "Look, just tell me why you don't want to be in the containment tube." Casey tells the zord. "It's Christmas, and a few months ago, I left my friends because I thought I didn't need them. I now realize that I do need them. But, I don't know where they are and if they will ever forgive me."

"Oh, honey. Your friends are in their containment tubes because my friends contained them. They're with Zordon. You can join them for Christmas. You know, it's my first Christmas ever since I've been celebrating Chanukah the past 17 years of my life."

"Really?"

"Really."

The zord thinks for a few seconds. "Throw it." It says. Cassey throws the containment tube at the zord and it is caught. Link finds an intercom. "Rook what I found!" Casey runs to him. "I have an idea."

Outside the watchtower, the Santa man and the robot are lounging around. Casey's voice then comes on the speaker. "Mr. Santa man in front of the food store, if you can hear this, let it be known that I want to have the best first Christmas ever as my present." The Santa man looks at the robot. "Well Alpha?" He asks. "I'm contacting Santa right now, Jason." "Great." Jason smiles.

Inside the watchtower, Zordon communicates Casey. "The Santa Caroler is attacking Benquill Square again. Stop him." Zordon orders. "Right. It's morphin time!"

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

Time: 5:00 PM

The rangers fight the Santa Caroler once more. They use the same tactic they used to defeat him the first time again. Once that was over, he grows large again. "Guys, you know what to do." John tells the other rangers. They grab the containment tubes out of their belts and yell, "Zords, come forth!" The zords come out of the tubes, and the rangers enter their zords. They start attacking the Santa Caroler with their zords. When the Santa Caroler gains the upperhand, they all push a button on the control panel. "Megazord mode activate!" They all yell.

The 5 zords combine together to create the Universe Megazord. "Universe Megazord, battle ready!" "Seems like you've learned some new tricks. Won't help you." The monster taunts. They both charge at each other. The Caroler pushes the megazord to the ground. "You see kids? You can't win. Galactic Overlord Zedd will destroy you all. Now children, go where I send thee. Down in yon forest! Any last words?" The Caroler quips.

Sleigh bells start ringing. "Shh shh shh. Do you hear that?" David shushes. "Sleigh bells ring?" Casey asks. "What? I don't hear anything!" The Caroler yells. "Are you listening?" Casey asks. The monster listens harder and hears the sleigh bell ring. "I hear it! Where is it coming form?" The monster asks. The megazord and the monster turn around to see the Santa zord. "I'm here to help you rangers!" Santa yells as he fires laser beams at the Caroler. "Looks like Santa Claus is coming to town!" John yells as the megazord pushes the Caroler away.

"Rangers, use the special Christmas button on the control panel." Santa tells the rangers. John looks for it and finds it. "Found it!" He mashes it and the Santa zord and the Universe Megazord combine. "Santa Universe Megazord, battle ready!" Santa yells. "Now, let's kick some Zedd's monster ass." The megazord and the Caroler begin to fight. "Let's make this extremely showy." John says.

The fight ends up in a stalemate. They are both evenly matched. But then, the zord takes a sword out. "Mega sword! Reindeer edition!" John yells. The zord stabs the monster and the monster is destroyed. "Twas in the moon of wintertime when I was defeated." The monster says as its last words.

* * *

><p>Location: Casey's apartment<p>

Date: December 25, 2012

Time: 10:40 AM

Casey wakes up from her sleep. She looks around the house to see lots of Christmas decorations. "I'm gonna miss Chanukah, but here's to a more popular, commercialized holiday!"She says to herself. Her parents wake up. "Do you like it?" Her mother asks. "This is our Christmas present to you." Her dad explains. "I don't like it." She answers. Her parents start to sulk. "I love it." Casey continues with a smile. Link's family come from upstairs to greet their Merry Christmases. They all have Christmas fun. Casey finds a note addressed to her. It's from Santa. The note reads:

_Dear Casey,_

_A Santa man friend of mine told me your Christmas wish._

_I hope fighting that monster together and the decorations in your house fulfilled your wish._

_It was an honor to fight with you._

_-SC (Santa Claus)_

Casey makes a genuine smile, and Link looks at her note. He smiles as well and is encouraged to say, "Merry Kolisimas! Everyone!"

* * *

><p>Location: ?<p>

The zords and Zordon have a Merry Christmas as well. It seems as though the other zords have forgiven Casey's zord for its actions. And so, it turned out to be a great Christmas after all.

THE END

of the episode

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, it's Easter? Oops. Wrong holiday. Oh well, felt the need for this episode anyway. Corny ending, I know. Anyways, rate and review! Also, wait for the next episode of the Power Rangers!**


	4. Episode 3: Real Magic

**A/N: My adaption of the Magiranger tribute into a Mystic Force tribute. So, here goes. By the way, all the characters but Link are now 18. Today on Power Rangers, the rangers get their first clue to the first grand power, and David's newfound timidness gets the best of him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Animal Shelter<p>

Time: 2:07 PM

Date: April 20, 2013

David is at the Benquill Animal Shelter taking care of his favorite dog Sport. He named it that when he was 7. Miraculously, Sport retained its young appearance over 11 years. Also, today was Sport's birthday. His family never let him keep Sport as they already had enough pets at the time. Now, he only has Sport, who still doesn't live with him.**  
><strong>

David is just sitting there with the Golden Retriever, that still looks like a puppy, in a chair. How Sport kept that appearance, David doesn't know. Magic? Nah. David doesn't believe in magic. He thinks it's all mind tricks and slight of hand.

"Don't worry Sport. One day, you'll be living with me." David softly tells the "puppy." Just then, the new manager, who was the old manager's daughter, walks in. She's almost exactly like David in the fact that she's 18, goes to the same school, and ridiculously smart. She's also beautiful. The difference is that she's Russian-American, blonde, and a few inches shorter than David. Also, she's a girl.

"I wouldn't count on that." She says. "What?" David asks with the dog also being confused. "Someone called and said that they were gonna adopt the 'little' guy. I'm sorry, David."

"It's alright Nat. Right now, I'm just scared for the little guy. He's never been adopted before, plus, somehow, he's retained his puppy appearance. I'm not sure what would happen if he's out in the world."

"Me too. I'm sure he'll be fine though. He's 77 and still living. Most dogs don't make it through their tenth birthday."

"I know. I know." David's phone starts ringing. It's John. "David, you gotta come to my house quickly!" John tells him. "Alright." David hangs up. "Sorry, Nat, but I have to go help John out with something important."

"It's okay. If it's this important, you can go."

"Thanks. Happy Birthday Sport!" David hops into his car and leaves.

* * *

><p>Location: John's house<p>

Time: 2:15 PM

David arrives and walks in. "What do you need me for?" David asks. "Zordon knows where the first grand power is." Casey tells him. "He's giving us a hint, right?' "Yeppu." Link answers. "Did your accent get thicker?" David asks. "I thinku so."

"So, what do you have for us?" John asks Zordon. "A man in black will give you the power." Zordon answers. "A man in black. That's specific." John says. Then, the alarm system goes off. "Zedd has unleashed a new monster, The Dark Magician." Zordon explains. "We're fighting a Yu-Gi-Oh monster?" David asks. "I think it's just similarly named." Danni answers. "Oh."

"It's morphin time!" John yells.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 2:17 PM

"Ah, Rangers. How nice of you to join me." The Dark Magician taunts. The Dark Magician had the basic wizard outfit. Point hat, robe, and beard. The only difference was that he was very grotesque in appearance, with all that slobber and junk.

"Ew." Danni shows her disgust. "Meekta darlivoo shaniquahablah!" The magician yells as he raises his rod. The rangers are confused because of the gibberish the monster just spoke. Then, lightning appears and strikes the rangers. They do gymnastics as they fall to the ground. They get up and attack the monster.

They punch, kick, and use their guns against this new monster. It works for about a minute. The monster chants another spell and disappears. While the rangers wonder where he went, he sneaks up behind them and smacks the five with his magic rod. He then kicks them to the ground. "Say goodbye rangers!" He cackles.

* * *

><p>Location: Zedd's Palace<p>

"Yes! Kill them! Once they're done for, no one can stop me from ruling the entire universe!" Zedd cackles.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

The Dark Magician raises his wand and starts chanting. Just then, a Golden Retriever puppy appears and tackles the magician to the ground. David quickly gets up. "Sport?" David asks the dog, who nods. "Thanks buddy!"

"Oh, curse that dog! I'll send you to a distant land! Dralvag mooshka chiddychiddy bangbang!" The Dark Magician yells. Lightning appears from the rod and is about to strike Sport, but David shields the dog, who gets zapped anyway. John is also zapped away as well from trying to protect the teen protecting the dog. The three then disappear from where they were standing.

"Well, that's lucky." The Dark Magician observed. "What did you do with John, David, and Sport?" Casey asks. "Sport is the dog's name?" Danni asks. "Yeah, David was 7." "Ah."

"I sent them to a land far off from here. A town called Briarwood." The Dark Magician answers. "Now, I shall be off to check on something. For now, here are some Putties." The Z Putties appear. "Ta ta rangers!" "Wait, come back!" Mikey yells. "Dralvag mooshka chiddychiddy bangbang bangarang!" The Dark Magician chants.

The Dark Magician disappears and the 3 remaining rangers are left to fight the putties, who have upgraded weaponry. They have guns now. Mikey contacts Link. "Link, look up Briarwood. Try to find its area by GPS." He tells the Asian. "On it." Link answers.

Casey holds up the Black Alien Ranger flash drive. "Let's use these. Black is slimming." She says. Mikey holds up the Black Dino Thunder Ranger flash drive while Danni holds up the Black RPM Ranger flash drive. They grab their Power Morphers and put the flash drives under them. Mikey transforms into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Casey transforms into the Black Aquitian/Alien Ranger, and Danni transforms into the Black RPM Ranger.

"Dino Thunder!" A voice yells while Mikey poses.

"Alien Rangers!" The voice yells again as Casey poses.

"RPM!" The voice yells as Danni poses.

They proceed to fight the Putties with the swords of those rangers.

* * *

><p>Location: Briarwood, CA<p>

Time: ?

John, David, and Sport awaken in a forest. This, is no ordinary forest. This is a forest with mythical creatures and whatnot. David is startled at the monsters looking at him, John, and Sport strangely. John just smiles and asks, "Hello, everyone. Do you know where we are?" A mythical creature, known as a Troblin walks to him. He has scraggly clothes, point ears, tremendous facial hair, and a really big nose. "You're in a mystical forest in Briarwood. I'm Phineas. A Troblin." He holds his hand out and John shakes it.

"Briarwood?" David asks as he gets up.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 2:30 PM

Link explains Briarwood as Mikey, Casey, and Danni fight. "Buriarwoodu. The home of the Mysutic Force Langers. It is also the way into the Mysutic Lealm."

* * *

><p>Location: Briarwood, CA<p>

"Mystic Realm?" John asks. "Yes. You're in it." Phineas smiles. "You see, there was a great war decades ago. The humans did not know of this and their potential doom. The good mystical creatures saved the humans from the bad mystical creatures and all was saved. Then, a few years ago, the bad mystical creatures came back, but the Mystic Force Power Rangers stopped them and beat them! But, most of their magic was burnt up in the process."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

"Huh. Guess they're gonna be the first to find a grand power then." Mikey says. "Puletty much." Link answers. Mikey downs a Putty with the Brachio Staff.

* * *

><p>Location: Briarwood, CA<p>

John, David, and Sport arrive at the cross between the mystic realm and the human realm. "You can tell because of the different saturation." David tells Sport. "Thanks again Phineas!" John waves. "Anytime! Good luck on your journey to defeat Zedd! If you happen to come across one of the rangers I know, tell them I said hi!" Phineas yells.

John, David, and Sport waltz into town, which is deserted. "Hello? Is anyone here?"John yells as Sport barks. "Looks like it's a ghost town." David thinks aloud. "Actually, we're all inside our homes." A man tells them. The man has crazy styled hair. Really long and curly. He's also tall, white, and seemed pretty funny. "Toby Slambrook. Owner of the Rock Porium over there." He says pointing to the music store entitled Rock Porium. "I'm John, that's David, and that's Sport." John introduces as he shakes Toby's hand.

"Judging from your weird belt buckles, you two must be the new team of Power Rangers."

"Well, two of."

"Ah."

"Toby, why is everyone inside?"

"It was a week ago. The Dark Magician that Zedd hired put a spell on this whole town in order to isolate us from the rest of the world."

"Spell?" David asks.

"Yes. Like magic. Anyway, once the spell was activated, our town disappeared off the face of the Earth. A friend of mine tried to find out how much of Briarwood was engulfed in the spell. He hasn't come back since."

* * *

><p>Location: Link's apartment<p>

Time: 2:40 PM

"I'm gonna tury to findu Buriarwood on Googerr Maps." Link says. "Alright." Danni tells him. "I'm really worried." Casey says. 'What's going to happen to them?" "I'm pretty sure they're gonna turn out fine. It's John and David." Mikey tells her. "John can use brute force to find his way while David can use his brains. It's how they work with each other."

"He's right, but if anything does happen to them, I'm still hoping that they make it out alive. We don't know what kind of mystical creatures are in the mystic realm." Danni says.

"I can'tto findu any turace of Buriarwood." Link announces. "What do you mean?" Casey asks. "Justto rook." He points at the empty area between Ocean Bluff and Panorama City. "Thele's nothing between those two cities." "Ocean Bluff seems closer. Let's teleport to there to see if we can find Briarwood from there." Mikey tells the girls. "Link, stay here. We need someone to pinpoint our location and if Briarwood is there or not."

"I'mmu going wit you guysso. I've nevello been to Carifornia." Link tells them sternly. "Besideoos, I have a GPS." He holds up a GPS. "Okay. Let's go." Mikey tells everyone else. They teleport to Ocean Bluff.

* * *

><p>Location: Briarwood, CA<p>

"Have you made any contact with anyone outside of Briarwood?" David asks. "We tried, but we can get no signal. That's the other reason why my friend hasn't been back for a week." Toby answers. "Well, that's all we needed to know. Bye." John says. "Where are you going?" Toby asks. "Yeah, where are we going?" David asks. "To find the guy's friend." John answers. "Why?" David asks. Sport also turns his head sideways.

"I can remember that my father lost some of his friends to terrible accidents or disappearances. My biological father, not my adoptive. But yeah, since Toby's friend is missing, I want to check it out, and you are coming with me. Come on." John starts walking. Sport follows, and David walks to Toby.

"You never answered our question. Why is everyone inside their homes?" David asks. "Nap time curfew. It's a new thing since the spell was brought upon us." Toby smiles.

"Thanks, I guess." David starts walking towards John and Sport. "If you meet him, tell him I said hi!" Toby yells.

* * *

><p>Location: Ocean Bluff, CA<p>

Time: 3:00 PM

Link, Mikey, Casey, and Danni teleport just outside of the city. They walk into the city and stop by Jungle Karma Pizza to A. Ask about Briarwood, and B. To get food.

After eating, they ask the chef if he knows how to get to Briarwood. "Just walk straight ahead and make a left once you hit the 'Briarwood in 2 miles' sign." The bearded chef answers. "Arigato." Link bows. The four leave to venture forth. "Good luck!" He yells. "Rangers."

* * *

><p>Location: The Mountains<p>

John, David, and Sport are walking along the road on the mountaintops of Briarwood in order to find Toby's friend. "Why didn't we just get a bike from one of the shops?" David asks. "Because we didn't think of it until we got here." John answers. They walk about 3 yards until a man in a motorcycle recklessly drives past them.

"What the hell man?" John yells. The motorcycle man stops, takes off his helmet, and walks to the boys and dog. "I'm in a hurry. Run away from here while you can." The man says. "On it!" David yells and runs. John grabs him before he can leave. "What seems to be the problem?" John asks.

The man noticed the fire and determination in John's eyes, and then the cowardice in David's. He managed to hold a smile before he says, "Follow me." He hops back on his motorcycle and drives off. "We don't have bikes!" David yells. "Dick."

The three decide walk it out anyway. They follow the sound of the motorcycle using Sport's ears. They track the sound into a forest. This is where things start getting weird. They find the man's motorcycle. It has a note on it.

_Ran off. Use the dog to track me. There may be surprises along the way. Try not to morph.  
><em>

_-BNR  
><em>

"BNR?" John asks. "Must be the guy's initials." David answers. "Huh. Let's go." John orders. They venture deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Location: Highway 240<p>

Time: 3:15 PM

"2 mieruus are ronng!" Link complains. "We're almost there. Don't worry." Mikey tells him. They pass by another sign. "Briarwood. 2 miles." Danni reads. "Didn't we pass this sign an hour ago?" "No wonder why it's taking long. We've been walking in a circle of a straight line!" Casey yells.

"Nani?" Link asks. "There's something weird about this." Mikey says. They hear something rustle behind them. It's the Super Z Putties. "Alright, it's either Zedd's stalking us, or the Dark Magician is close." Casey guesses in while holding her fighting stance. "You are right on both guesses, girlie!" The Dark Magician yells. "Super Z Putties, attack!"

The SZP start attacking the Rangers and Link. They fight the foot soldiers. The three rangers easily defeat the SZP. Link, since he isn't a ranger, has a tough time battling this new brand of Putties. "Minna! Watashi gozen in toraburu!" Link yells in probably horribly translated Japanese. "What did he say?" Danni asks. "Everyone, I am in trouble." Casey answers. Mikey and Danni look at her weird. "I'm his cousin! What're you gonna expect?"

"No, atakku! No atakku-huuuuuuu!" Link frantically yells. "He can't attack the Super Z Putties." Mikey translates. "We should go save him now." Casey orders has she runs to save Link. The others join in. Once they defeat the SZP, the Dark Magician disappears.

* * *

><p>Location: A Cave in A Forest<p>

Sport runs to follow the scent of the motorcycle dude with John and David following. After about a minute, Sport suddenly stops and starts digging. "What's wrong boy?" David asks. They feel trembling in the ground once Sport was done making a really big hole. It was wide and deep enough to fit the three of them.

Just then, a molten lava rock appears out of nowhere. The three hide in the hole, but the rock goes the other way. They climb out of the hole, but the rock comes from the entrance to the cave, and the three start running. "I didn't know we were in Indiana Jones!" David yells. "Quiet, short round. I'm thinking." John orders. "That would only work with Link."

They continue running until they reach the end of the cave. They look back at the rock rolling towards them, and then in front of them at the two cliffs near a beach. They jump and the rock stops at the opening. Sport follows the scent again and finds the man at the edge of the cliff.

"How did you get past the rocks in the cave?" John asks the man. "Magic." The man smiles. "You've been reading too many fairytales, friend." David yells. "Magic isn't real." "Really?" The man asks. "What about the creatures in the forest? You seemed fine to believe that they were real."

"Try being a Power Ranger."

"Already have. I was skeptical about magic just like you. I learned to accept it. I think it's time you start believing in magic."

"Who are you?" John asks.

"Come here, and I'll tell you. I'll also show you what the problem is." The man answers.

John measures the distance from where the three of them were standing and to where the man was standing. "That's about 50 feet." John observes. David looks down and sees a long plunge down into rocks. "I'm scared. It's deep." David cowers. "Fine, I'll jump." John says. "Wait, John!" David yells as John gets a running start to jump.

The Dark Magician appears behind the motorcycle man as John is midair. He chants a spell and makes John fall. John hangs onto the wall of the cliff using his Universe Sword, a sword that has not been seen in this story until now. "Jump!" The man yells to David and Sport whilst fighting the Dark Magician.

"I can't! It's a long jump down and forwards!" David yells. "Jump!" John yells. Sport runs and then jumps. He makes it to the other cliff and attacks the Dark Magician. The wall of the cliff starts to crumble. David thinks about a giant rock hitting John. David then gets all serious, cuts a conveniently placed tree with his own Universe Sword, and pole vaults to the other cliff.

A giant rock appears from the crumbling, and David shoots it with his laser gun. He then throws his sword next to John and corkscrew kicks the Dark Magician. "Climb up using the swords!" David yells. "Alright!" John yells back.

Sport starts sniffing an object that looks like a curling stone. "What's that?" David notices while punching the Dark Magician. "It's what's keeping Briarwood from the rest of the world. I tried to disable it, but it needs to be disabled using magic." The man answers. "Why don't you use your magic then?"

"Believing in magic, finally? Huh. Well, it has to be disabled using that rod." He points to the rod that the Dark Magician is using for a staff. David sees an opening and kicks the rod out of the Dark Magician's hands. John, who got up just in time, catches the rod. "What am I supposed to do?" John asks.

"Try raising the rod." The man says. John shrugs and raises the rod. The curling stone-like object disappears. John then breaks the rod in two and joins the fight. Sport bites, John punches, David kicks, and the man uses a cellphone to send out some magic to fling the Dark Magician away. In the distance, they could see Briarwood lighting up with joy and happiness.

"How did you?" David asks with an exasperated expression on his face. "Like I said, magic." The man answers. "Who are you?" John asks.

* * *

><p>Location: Highway 240<p>

Time: 4:00 PM

"Hey! I foundu Buriarwoodu!" Link yells. Mikey takes a look at the GPS. There are 3 beeping dots on the screen. "The dots seem to indicate that a ranger is present." Casey observes. "That must be John, David, and a Mystic Force ranger. Let's teleport." Mikey orders. "Right." The other three agree. They teleport.

* * *

><p>Location: Briarwood Beach<p>

Time: 4:00 PM

"My real name is Bowen." The man flashes a smile. "But I like to be referred to my name I was called growing up, Nick Russell. I am the red Mystic Force ranger, and you guys have passed my test." "Butto, I did notto study!" A Japanese accent yells. It was Link with Mikey, Casey, and Danni behind him.

"What test?" John asks. "A test to see if you are worthy of Mystic Force's grand power, which is courage. You all harbor courage." Nick explains. "Courage is power?" David asks. "Yes. I've been watching over you for the past 2 hours." "

"John, your determination to help out a town that you do not know shows your courage. " John nods.

"Mikey, you took on the role as temporary leader. It's a tough job as leader, if I say so myself. It takes a lot of courage to lead." Mikey smirks.

"Casey, you're the first one that recklessly barged through the Super Z Putties to save your cousin." Casey grins.

"Danni, though usually quiet, you had the courage to speak up to give Casey a pep talk in getting worried for your friends." Danni brushes her hair to the side.

"Link, though not a ranger, you showed great courage to take on Putties that weren't as weak as regular Putties. You also convinced Mikey to let you go with him to find these three." Link bows as Nick points to John, David, and Sport.

"Sport, you helped the rangers out by attacking the bad guy." Sport smiles.

"And David. You showed the most courage after getting over your implied fear of heights in order to save a friend and to help out a friend." David smiles as well.

"You guys already know that when collecting the 19 grand powers of the Power Rangers, you will obtain a great treasure that should be able to defeat Zedd and his forthcoming army. Good luck." Nick disappears with a flash. "I wonder where he went." Danni asks. They hear the sound of a motorcycle. "I think I know." John smirks.

"I'm not done yet!" The Dark Magician cackles. 'You guyssu go. I'rruu be with Sporttu." Link tells the rangers who nod.

"It's Morphin Time!" John yells. The rangers transform in the dark void. The two X's appear. They signify 20 years of Power Rangers. The first X forms their suits while the second forms their helmets.

David jumps and kicks the air when he lands. "Universe White!"

Danni bows like a princess. "Universe Purple!"

Casey balls up her fists and punches the air. "Universe Blue!"

Mikey crosses his arms. "Universe Yellow."

John facepalms his helmet. "Universe Red!"

"Power Rangers Universe!"

"I guess it's time for my own magic without my rod!" The Dark Magician yells. He fires mini torpedoes from his hands which the rangers block with their Universe Swords. They then charge at him with the swords. They nearly gain the upperhand if he hadn't sent out lightning from the sky. "Let's use these!" David yells as he holds up the Green Mystic Force Ranger Flash Drive.

The rangers take their Power Morphers from their belts and insert the flash drives in the bottom. They transform into the Mystic Force rangers in the same way the actual Mystic Force rangers did.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" Suddenly, they feel vibrations on their belts. "Okay, who left our Mystic Morphers on vibrate?" David asks. "It's a new spell." Danni announces. "2-0-0-6. Huh, wonder what that is." David asks. "Only one way to find out." John says. They enter the numbers in the Mystic Morphers, but nothing happens.

"Looks like your 'spell' didn't work! Hahahahaha!" The Dark Magician taunts. "One more time! Mini torpedoes!" Nothing happens. "What about meekta darlivoo shaniquahablah!" Nothing happens.

"I think we disabled his magic use." Casey observes. "Let's use the Magi Staffs to further weaken him." Mikey says.

"Magi staff! Crossbow mode!" Mikey yells as a jolt of lightning is fired at the Dark Magician.

"Magi staff! Water blast!" Casey yells as powerful water splashes injure the villain.

"Magi staff! Tornado power!" Danni yells as she sends a tornado flying towards the drenched wizard.

"Magi staff! Axe mode!" David yells as he smashes the axe on the ground. The ground causes an earthquake fired at the magician.

"Magi staff! Sword mode! I summon the power of the Phoenix!" John yells as he is engulfed in flames to be fired at the Dark Magician.

They transform back into their own ranger suits and finish the Dark Magician off with the Universe Bazooka.

* * *

><p>Location: Zedd's Palace<p>

"Ugh. I'm not even going to bother sending him into a megazord battle." Zedd facepalms.

* * *

><p>Location: Briarwood, CA<p>

Time: 4:30 PM

The rangers, Link, and Sport enter the Rock Porium. "No animals. No no no no no animals." Toby stresses. "Relax, Toby. We're only gonna be here for a short time." John tells the manager. "Okay. Good. So, Nick told me what happened. I, on the behalf of all of Brairwood, thank you for your kind and courageous work." Toby says. "It was nothing."

"Oh, it was something. You see, once the barrier that was blocking our town was destroyed, people started visiting more often because of some magic thing that made you drive in a circle. Also, we could communicate with other towns and cities. It's all thanks to John, David, and Sport."

"Thanks. I guess." David blushes. "Now, Toby. You've got to keep our identities a secret."

"Don't worry. The whole of Briarwood won't say a word."

"Thank you, Toby. Let's go guys." John orders.

"Oh, before you go. Nick wanted to tell me to tell you guys that he's glad that the universe is safe in your hands."

"How cheesy. Well, bye Toby!" David farewells.

The 6 and dog teleport away.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Animal Shelter<p>

Time: 5:00 PM

David is saying his last goodbye to Sport. "It'll be okay, David." Natalie tells her melodramatic friend. "I know it will. He's gonna live with a great family. They'll have a smart and courageous dog to protect them, even if he does look like a puppy." He tells her.

"You seem braver to let him go."

"Something happened to me today, and I gained some courage."

"Really? Do tell."

"That information is classified. I'm heading out."

"Not gonna see the new family take Sport?"

"Nah. I can't bear to watch. See ya."

"Bye."

David opens the door where he is met face to face with his parents. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" David asks. "We're here to adopt Sport after all these years! Didn't Natalie tell you?" His mother answers with a question. David faces Natalie, who smirks.

He is about to say something, but then he realizes that he's finally going to have Sport as a pet. He faces Sport and smiles. The Golden Retriever smiles as well. They have a cheesy slow motion run to each other and hug. Sport licks David's face while everyone else laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. That happened. Don't worry. We'll be able to see Mystic Force's grand power in the next episode. Just you wait.**


	5. Episode 4: Sword Play

**A/N: By this time, John bought an apartment, and it serves as the base for the rangers. Now, let's begin.**

**Today on Power Rangers, Mikey gets angry at Danni after a fight with Zedd's new monster. Danni starts to worry about Mikey as he leaves the group for a while. Will he come in time to save them in this battle? Find out in this episode of Power Rangers Universe!**

* * *

><p>Location: Universe Megazord<p>

Time: 3:02 PM

Date: April 27, 2013

The rangers are having a megazord battle with Boomy, the explosion monster. "I'm gonna reiterate." David begins to reiterate. "It's like he was inspired by Michael Bay." "Let's use Mystic Force's grand power." Casey suggests. They insert the Mystic Force flash drives into the USB ports. "Universe Megazord, dragon formation!" The rangers yell.

The dragon binds the monster and makes itself explode. "Well that's more than meets the eye." David jokes. Casey slaps the back of his helmet.

* * *

><p>Location: Ice Cream Parlor<p>

Time: 3:30 PM

"I think you and Casey should switch flash drives every time there's a male blue and a female yellow." John tells Mikey and Casey. "It does get kinda weird seeing that." Casey agrees. "So, whenever we use Ninja Storm and Mystic Force we use the same color keys?" Mikey asks. "Yep. Alien Rangers is a maybe, though." John answers.

"Whatever." Mikey says. "As long as we get to fight." "You're only in for the fighting?" David asks. "No, you moron. I'm in for the saving the world too." Mikey slaps David in the back of the head.

"You're learning a lot from me." Casey smiles. She holds hands with Mikey. David gets angry. "What are you mad at?" John asks. "I got two people pushing me around now."

"Actually, you have 3." John slaps David's back really hard.

"When it's you, I can fight back." David punches John's stomach. They fist bump to show their friendship.

"Hey, who's that?" John points to Danni talking to some guy.

"That's Jason Swoardson. He's the new guy at our school. How he can get a job quicker than you is a mystery to me."

"He's been here for a week. He's also the running back on the football team. He's so hot." Casey continues. The boys look at her weird. "What?"

"Well, you have a boyfriend." Mikey states the obvious.

"And you used the word 'hot' for a football player. You don't like football players." John continues.

"And you sounded like a girly girl instead of a tomboy for once." David finishes.

"You guys." Casey chuckles. "I hate you all. Especially you two." She points at Mikey and David. John smirks at the fact that he's not part of the specially hated group. Then he looks back at Danni and Jason and blushes. "I don't like him." John says.

"Johnny boy's jealous now, ain't he?" A voice asks. It's some guy. "John, who is that?" David asks. "No clue. Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised since we haven't seen each other in 16 years."

"Nope. Don't remember a thing." David looks at John's face. _He's lying._ David thinks.

"We'll run into each other again. Ciao, Johnny boy." The guy disappears. Danni walks back to the other rangers. "Who was that?" She asks. "No one." John quickly responds. "What happened with you and Jason?" "His shift ended."

"That's too bad."

"I got his number!" John blushes. Casey's phone vibrates. It's Link. "Zeddo hasu lauched a new monsteru. Saboremanu. He's justo out-u-side-o." Link explains. "Why didn't Zordon tell us?" Casey asks. "He disappeared. I can onry communicate with him through thoughts-o." "Let's check out Sabreman."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

Time: 4:00 PM

After morphing in the bathroom, the rangers appeared to the monster Zedd has created. "Alright, show us what you got." John tells the monster. Sabreman grabs a running citizen, places her in front of him, and grabs his sword out. He then freezes the rangers where they are standing.

"Don't move." Sabreman tells the citizen. She's too scared to move. He waves his sword in a circular motion, and other swords appear. Mikey is intrigued.

"Stop!" A voice yells. It's Mark. He dives in as Sabreman yells, "Sword dance!" Mark protects the woman from the swords. He gets himself greatly injured in the process. 10 of the 15 swords free the rangers. John runs to the citizen. "Run to safety." He tells her. She picks up the unconscious Mark and runs. "Let's fight sword with sword." They took out their Universe Swords and battled.

They charge at him until Super Z Putties appear. They defeat them with ease. They then continue to charge at Sabreman. John tries an uppercut slice, but the monster stabs him and throws him to the ground. Mikey jumps but is kicked away. Casey and David try to trip him so Danni can stab him when he's done, but he flips the three over. The other four get up while John tries to tend to his wound.

Sabreman knees David's balls and throws him at a hotdog cart. This makes David demorph. "The oil burns!" David yells. He quickly morphs back, then rests. Casey tries to stab him, but Sabreman flips her over, and she lands on her head. She is knocked out. "Ah, the yellow ranger and D-I mean purple ranger." Sabreman taunts. Inside his helmet, David is perplexed. It seems as though Sabreman almost said Danni's name.

Sabreman pushes Danni out of the way. "Time to take the strongest first. Sword dance!" 5 swords appear from the circular motion. "Really? 5 swords now?" Mikey asks. "I'm running out." Sabreman flings the swords at Mikey, but Danni shields him before they can touch him.

In recoil, she lands on John. Mikey looks back at his friends, then back at Sabreman. Sabreman flings swords at the yellow ranger, and he joins his friends in pain as well.

"Ta ta rangers! I have somewhere to be!" Sabreman disappears. The rangers help each other up. Mikey approaches Danni. "Danni! I could've taken him by myself!" He yells. "Well, I was trying to be a good friend and a good person!" She yells back.

"Well your attempt made me let my guard down!If you hadn't jumped outta the way, the both of us could've defeated him!"

"Well ex_cuuuuuss_eeee me for caring!"

As they continue to bicker, David tells Casey, "You usually see this type of thing with couples or siblings. Never best friends." She hits his back with the hilt of her Universe Sword. Danni and Mikey continue to bicker until John walks up. "Enough!" He yells. "You two better make up with each other so we can all figure out how to defeat this guy. As a team."

The Yellow and Purple rangers look at each other, then at the Red ranger. "Alright." Danni agrees. The other four rangers look at Mikey. "No." He says. "I'm going to find my own way of defeating this guy, alone. I'm done with all this teamwork crap if none of you will let me do what I do!" He walks away and teleports to wherever.

* * *

><p>Location: John's apartment<p>

Time: 5:00 PM

"Why wouldu he do that?" Link asks. "It's his pride." Casey tells her cousin. "Nani?" "You see," David explains, "he doesn't like it when someone gets in the way of his pride too much." "He's not usually this angry, you know." John continues. "I'm gonna find him." Danni tells her friends. "I'm coming with you." Casey adds. "I understand why." Casey calls Mikey, but no one answers.

"Looks like we're gonna have to walk all over Benquill." Danni tells Casey. "I'll go with you." John suggests. "No. You're still badly injured. Rest up." Danni tells her leader. "While you guys do that, me and Link will try to find out where Zordon has gone." David tells the girls. They nod and leave.

"So what was with that dude, John?" "I don't know." John answers. "I feel like I know him. How he knows me is a mystery to me." "Whato guy?" Link asks. "We were at the Ice Cream Parlor and some guy showed up and knew John." David explains. "Maybe, he hasu something to do with Zordonu's disappearance." "Follow your hunch."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Forest<p>

Time: 5:30 PM

"Mikey!" Danni yells. "Mikael Anthony Wesley! Show yourself right now!" Casey demands. "I don't think that will work." Danni tells her. Mikey is sent flying and lands in front of the girls. "I think it worked." Casey says. "Better get out of my way from now on." A voice calls. It's the guy from before, who knew John.

"Who are you?" Casey asks the man. "Reginald. Sam Reginald." He answers. "He's a pretty dangerous foe." Mikey coughs. "Foe, I am not." "Well, you're not much of an ally!" Casey yells. Sam walks up to her. "You got spunk kid. It won't get you anywhere, though." He flicks Casey in the forehead.

She grabs his wrist and decks him in the face. Sam punches her really hard in the boob and she is sent flying into a tree. "Casey!" Mikey yells. He tries to get up, but can't. Danni looks in fear. "What?" Nothing to say? What does _he _see in a woman who can't say something when her friends are hurt?" Sam asks Danni. "What do you mean by that?" Danni asks. Sam turns around and smiles. "Bye now!" He teleports.

Mikey, with his strength returning, helps Casey up. "What were you doing out here?" Casey asks her boyfriend. "I was trying to figure out a way to defeat Sabreman, if you weren't listening." He coldly tells her. "What's with your attitude?" "What's with yours?" "I've always had this attitude, and you know it."

"Hey!" Danni screams at the top of her lungs. The couple looks at her. "Let's focus on the main point here! You guys can continue your fight later." The couple simmers down. "Mikey, you're gonna have to defeat Sabreman. You know how to defeat his Sword Dance. Let's get back to John's apartment to think of a plan."

The couple nod, and they teleport to John's apartment.

* * *

><p>Location: John's apartment<p>

Time: 5:40 PM

"Call it a hunch, but I think Jason is Sabreman in disguise." David tells the other four rangers and Link. "What? No! He can't be!" Danni immediately shouts. "He hesitated when taunting you and Mikey. He almost said your name Danni. Zedd's creeps don't know our identities."

"He also did disappear before Sabreman appeared." Casey notes. Danni sits down and thinks. "You guys are right." "I knew there was something wrong with that guy." John contemplates. "Looks like the three of us are going to have to defeat him for our own reasons." Mikey says.

"He's right." John says."Mikey has to defeat him because he knows how to counter his Sword Dance. Danni has to defeat him for heartbreak. I have to defeat him because of Danni's heartbreak."

"I have a plan." David says. While he explains the plan, Link searches for Zordon. "While you're doing that, can you look up a Sam Reginald?" Casey asks. John's eyes widen. "No need." He says. "Why notto?" Link asks. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about him after we defeat Sabreman." "Whatever." Danni says. "Let's do this."

"It's morphin time!"

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

Time: 6:00 PM

The 5 rangers appear to the monster. "Ah, glad you could join me." Sabreman taunts. "We know who you are 'Jason.'" The Purple Ranger points. "I never should've hesitated. Oh well." Z Putties with guns appear. They shoot. The rangers jump out of the explosion.

David jumps and kicks the air when he lands. "Universe White!"

Danni bows like a princess. "Universe Purple!"

Casey balls up her fists and punches the air. "Universe Blue!"

Mikey crosses his arms. "Universe Yellow."

John facepalms his helmet. "Universe Red!"

"Power Rangers Universe!"

"Neat trick. Putties, go!" The Z Putties discard their guns and fight. "We'll take them on!" David yells. "Go and defeat Sabreman!" Casey shouts. The other three rangers nod.

"You'll be facing us now." John says. "Sword dance!" Sabreman yells. "I got this." Mikey says. Mikey slashes the swords, that are flung at him, away. John and Danni then sneak up on the monster. They use their swords to stab the monster, therefore bringing him to his knees. Danni jumps up really high and drives her Universe Sword into Sabreman's head.

The rangers hit the deck, and Sabreman explodes. Danni's sword lands in her hands.

* * *

><p>Location: Zedd's Palace<p>

"Grow monster!Grow!" Zedd yells.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Swuare<p>

Time: 6:10 PM

Sabreman grows. "Zords! Come forth!" The rangers yell. The megazord forms. After a battle of kicking, punching, and sword clanging, the rangers use Mystic Force's grand power to defeat Sabreman. "Danni! Call me, maybe?" Sabreman asks. "As if." Danni scoffs.

* * *

><p>Location: John's apartment<p>

Time: 6:20 PM

"So, who's Sam Reginald?" Mikey asks. "He's a childhood friend of mine." John answers. "Then why didn't you remember him?" "It has to do with my past. The one that I can hardly remember. I know that my biological father is tied into this as well. I'm gonna have to look in on this. Alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how's John gonna accomplish that? Find out in another episode of Power Rangers Universe!**


	6. Episode 5: Jailed

**A/N: Today on Power Rangers, the rangers run into the law. The law of the future. The time era stranded former SPD rangers arrest the 5 for a crime they didn't commit. All the meanwhile, another one of Zedd's monsters is running amok causing trouble. Will the rangers get out of jail to stop this new monster? Find out today on Power Rangers Universe!**

* * *

><p>Location: Ice Cream Parlor<p>

Time: 5:50 PM

Date: May 4, 2013

The rangers, Link, and Mark are enjoying some ice cream while wearing Star Wars costumes. Link and Mark are C-3P0 and R2-D2, David and Mikey are Chewbacca and Han Solo, and John and Casey are Luke and Leia. Danni did not dress for the occasion, but she is looking a bit pale and wearing a dark hoodie, so we can assume she's Emperor Palpatine.

"Hey Danni, you okay? You look really, really pale." John asks. "I'm fine, child." She answers in a scratchy, calm voice. "She is Palpatine!" David smiles. "Yup!" She yells in her normal voice. 5 suspicious looking figures wearing similar outfits waltz in. The 5 even look similar to the rangers. The cashier looks at the 5 suspicious figures and then at the rangers. "Huh?" The cashier is confuzzled.

The 5 stand up and pull out laser guns. "Give us the money." The one dressed as Luke Skywalker demands. The cashier screams. He blasts a ray at the cashier, who dodges. The rangers stand up and kick the ray guns out of the other five's hands. Everyone but the rangers, the five potential criminals, Link, Mark, and the cashier evacuates.

The ten get into a brawl while the other 3 hide and call the cops. The ten fighting take the fight outside. The 5 potential criminals huddle together and make a monster. The rangers are surprised while Link freaks out inside.

The monster wasn't exactly a monster. It was more of a corrupt Rodian that had superpowers. "Zedd hired me to destroy you punks." The Rodian yells. "Copycat's the name."

"Well Copycat, you're never going to get paid then." John tells the Rodian. "It's morphin time!" The 5 teens morph into the Power Rangers. Copycat pulls out his gun faster than R. Kelly. "Universe Blasters!" John yells as their laser guns appear. "Universe Sword!" Mikey yells. "Nice job, Yellow. You brought a sword to a gun fight." Copycat sarcastically retorts.

Mikey switches to his Universe Blaster and John shoots Copycat, who dodges the ray. Copycat then shoots a more powerful ray at John, who gets demorphed because of that power. The other 4 rangers start to fight. Mikey shoots at Copycat. Copycat is injured a little bit. "There. Han shot first." David says.

The four charge at the Rodian with their Universe Swords, but he pushes them away. "Let's get in gear!" David yells. "How terribly corny." Casey tells him. From then on, they use the RPM ranger flash drives. They use the tire cuffs to further injure Copycat. Copycat shoots some more and demorphs the rest of the rangers. He is about to kill them, but then, police cars' sirens start wailing. "Bye for now."

Out of the police car steps a scaley, bipedal dog; an African American man with dreds and a jacket with some red on it; and a woman with long, dark hair and a similar jacket with some yellow on it. "Space Patrol Delta." The woman says as she and the dog show identification. She is Elizabeth "Z" Delgado. The dog is Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. The African American is Jack Landors. "You are under arrest for attempted robbery." Anubis points at John.

"No no no no no. This is all a big misunderstanding!" David flails his arms in front of his face. He is, unfortunately, cuffed. "This is no misunderstanding. A worker at this Ice Cream Parlor specifically said that 5 figures dressed up as Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, Han Solo, and Emperor Palpatine were attempting to rob the Ice Cream Parlor." Anubis explains.

"You don't understand Mr. Cruger!" David yells. "Commander Cruger." Anubis barks. "Commander Cruger." David cowers. "He's right, Commander." John says. "We were fighting with an alien that Zedd hired to destroy us. I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're the Power Rangers." "I've noticed as well. That's how the Universal Morphing Grid works. See a ranger in his or her civilian identity, you automatically know it's a ranger."

"Then why are you arresting us?"

"You still attempted to steal from this Ice Cream Parlor using lethal, alien technology."

"But it was one of Zedd's creeps. He can copy the appearance of anything."

"I am not hearing it! Get in the car. Nothing bad will happen on the way."

The 5 enter the police car. They car drives off. Inside the parlor, Link, Mark, and the cashier pop up from behind the bar. "Shouldn't we have told the cops the truth?" Mark asks. "Too late now." Link says. "Yes. Too late. I'm sorry guys." The cashier says. "Maybe you should tell me the truth then." A voice orders.

The three look up to see Jack.

* * *

><p>Location: Underground Prison<p>

Time: 6:20 PM

The underground prison is actually SPD's time traveling space ship. You see, this is the SPD we all know and love. The ones from 2025. Or at least in this case, 2027. "You don't understand it was a Rodian by the name of Copycat! He nearly robbed the place!" Mikey yells.

"Until this Rodian comes along, you're being kept under our surveillance." Commander Cruger tells the 5. Mikey continues to yell, "Get me outta here!" Everyone ignores him. David looks around. He only sees Cruger and Bridge. "Um. Isn't there more of you?" He asks over Mikey's pleas.

"Syd and Sky went out to get food, Z went to the bathroom, and I have no idea where Jack is. Oh, and Sam and Kat went with Sky and Syd." Bridge explains. "I'm going to go work on the bug in our time travel system." Commander Cruger tells Bridge. "Watch over them." "Yes sir."

Cruger walks away, and Bridge finishes buttering his toast. "Does anyone want any toast? It's buttery!" He wiggles his fingers. Danni wiggles her fingers, but with a confused look on her face. "So, you're all past rangers?" John asks. "Yeah." Bridge answers with his mouth full.

"Well, not really yet. I'm going to be a Power Ranger. In the future. I'm going to be the Green Ranger. And then the Blue Ranger. Then the Red Ranger, but back to Green once we go back in time to help fight this Alternate Universe Zedd." John scratches his head. "That. Was confusing."

"We can get one phone call right?" Casey asks. "Yeah, I guess so. If that's how 2013 does it. Sure." Bridge gives Casey a wired telephone. She dials a number.

* * *

><p>Location: Ice Cream Parlor<p>

Time: 6:27 PM

"I see. Cruger's a hardcase, so you can't really get it through him until he sees it. Luckily, I've seen Copycat a few times before. So I believe you." Jack tells the three. Link's phone rings. It's an unknown number. "Just let voicemail get it." Mark tells Link. "Konichiwa! You have-u reached Rinku Hayate. Porease reave a message after the beep." Voicemail Link says. It beeps.

"Link! You have to help us get out of here! You need to pay the bail of $600! Help us Link, you're our only hope." Casey says. "Hey, is Jack there?" Bridge asks. "I'm leaving a message."

"Oh, well, Jack, if you're there, Commander Cruger needs help with reconfiguring some of the wires here. Hurry up." Casey hangs up. "Do you guys want to go see a spaceship?" Jack asks. "Of course!" The three teens yell. "Worker, you stay here." Jack erases the worker's memories and leaves.

Once outside, Link's phone rings again. It's Casey. "Casey? Didn't you justo carr?" Link asks. "I was about to, but stupid 80s phone broke." Casey tells him. "Then it was a trap to get us out of the Ice Cream Parlor." Jack figures.

"Who's that scoreaming in the background?"

"It's Mikey. Ignore it."

"Jack, there's someone near your area. I'm picking up the bio signals of Sky, Syd, Sam, and Kat." Bridge explains. "Z and I will be on our way. The Commander will keep watch over the current rangers. Well, past for us."

"Roger that. Hurry up." Jack says. Z Putties appear. "We'll hold them off. Find your team!" Mark yells. "They should-o be near." Link finishes. "Here are the coordinates to the spaceship!" Jack yells as he tosses something to Link. "Arigato!" Jack runs to find his team. Z and Bridge arrive on their Delta Cruisers. "Hop on!" Z orders Jack.

* * *

><p>Location: Warehouse District<p>

Time: 6:47 PM

"Ah, there's the rest of you. Nice to meet you again red ranger." Copycat crosses his arms. "Let them go, Copycat!" Jack yells. "So the rangers were right." Z contemplates. "Yes. They were. If you want me to release them, hand in your Delta Morphers." Copycat bargains. "Don't do it guys!" Sam yells.

"We can always be replaced." Sky continues. "Is that would your father would've wanted if this were his team?" Jack asks. "My father valued his team like a family! He never would get them replaced! Of course he wouldn't hand in his morpher! He would find a way to save his team without the bargain!" Sky yells. "I have an idea." Bridge says. He whispers the idea in Jack and Z's ears.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Copycat asks. Jack, Z, and Bridge hand in their Delta Morphers. "Good choice." He lets the other rangers go. The rest of the SPD team, sans Cruger, join the former red, green, and yellow rangers. "Why did you have to do that?" Syd asks. "Don't you three remember?" Kat asks.

"Now, with this, I can become the red ranger to destroy the world. I will become the next evil ranger for Galactic Overlord Zedd!" Copycat holds up the Red Ranger Delta Morpher. "SPD! Emergency!" Copycat attempts to morph, but nothing happens. "There's your other way, Sky." Jack tells Sky.

"Why isn't anything happening?" The Rodian yells. "The ranger powers in those Delta Morphers were drained out during the War, if you hadn't remembered." Jack explains. "Agh! You've made me very angry!" Copycat multiplies himself enough times to match the number of rangers there. The SPD rangers fight the corrupt Rodian and his clones.

After a few minutes of fighting, Copycat gains the upperhand. He is about to shoot the former SPD rangers until his gun is shot out of his hand. "Han still shoots first." Mikey quips. "Ah, Power Rangers. Weren't you arrested?" Copycat asks. Commander Cruger steps up. "Copycat. You are guilty as charged. Arrest him." Cruger orders the Universe rangers. Link and Mark appear from behind Anubis, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Location: Underground Prison<p>

Time: 6:32 PM

"We'll be back later." Z tells the rangers and Cruger. Mikey continues to yell. "Commander Cruger, you have to let us out! We can help them." John pleas. "No. Now, we're going to watch the professionals at action with the use of security cameras." Cruger tells the 5. They look at the screen and see Bridge, Z, and Jack arriving at the Warehouse District.

Link and Mark arrive. "Copycat probably has the other former rangers captured." Mark gasps for air. "You have to ret them go!" Link yells. "Why should I trust you? For all I know, you could be accomplices to the crime." Cruger snarls.

"Agh! You've made me very angry!" Copycat multiplies himself enough times to match the number of rangers there. The rangers and the clones fight. They are shown to be losing the battle. "See that? That's your team. We could help them. They're going to lose if you don't let us go." Casey begins.

"You know that without them, you can't bear to live on." David continues. "What if that was your wife fighting to protect everyone? Wouldn't you want to help? But you know you couldn't because you're preoccupied and once you get there, it's too late. We want to get there before it's too late." Danni cries.

"The future needs these rangers. The future is in safe hands with these rangers. The timeline doesn't want this group of rangers to die because if they die, something might happen in the future." John finishes.

Anubis lets the 5 out, while Mikey is still yelling. Casey gets all up in his face. "Mikael, it's open." He stops yelling and looks around. "Oh."

* * *

><p>Location: Warehouse District<p>

Time: 6:40 PM

"And then a few minutes later, we morphed and teleported here. The end." David concludes. "So, he finally trusts them." Jack smirks. "You'll be fighting us now." John taunts. "Fine. Let's do this." Copycat and his clones charge at the Universe rangers while the SPD rangers, Link, and Mark escape.

The Universe rangers transform into the SPD rangers using the SPD Ranger Flash Drives. Anubis nods his head. They use swords, guns, and hand-to-hand combat to defeat him. They then use the Delta Max Blaster to contain Copycat.

They transform back into the Universe rangers. The SPD Flash Drives glow. "So, does he go into the future or to the underground prison?" Mark asks Anubis. "Underground prison. Sending him to the future will cause some disruption in the time stream." Anubis answers.

* * *

><p>Location: Underground Prison<p>

Time: 7:52 PM

"You've done well." Sky tells the 5 teens. "We trust that you use our powers for good, or else we're going to have a problem." Jack smirks. "We're not exactly sure what our grand power is, but use it well." Syd winks. "Don't get into more trouble." Z pushes David's forehead. "They probably will." Sam says. "They're rangers after all." Anubis agrees.

"Do you have our ranger flash drives?" Kat asks as she points to herself, Anubis, and Sam. "I've deduced that the only way for us to get back to 2027 is for the ranger flash drives to be inserted into the ship's main controls." "I don't think so. Sorry." John apologizes. "We'll find them. I'm sure of it." Danni optimizes.

Bridge comes from the kitchen. "All right, who wants toast? It's extra buttery!" He wiggles his fingers. "For the last time, Bridge..." Syd angrily says. "NO!" Everyone else chants. "Acturry." Link grabs some toast. For some reason, everyone else starts to laugh.

* * *

><p>Location: Zedd's Palace<p>

Zedd is facepalming in his throne. "I need a vacation." He grunts. His phone rings. "Hello?" He asks. "Father!" The voice answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think everyone knows who Zedd is the daddy of. Oh, and whenever I write a tribute episode, I'm going to show the grand power in the next chapter/episode unless it's Alien Rangers or RPM.  
><strong>


	7. Episode 6: Rangers of Two Dimensions!

**A/N: Today on Power Rangers, Zordon returns, and just in time too. Thrax arrives and gives Zedd the vacation he needed, but what's this? 2 rangers from an alternate universe? What's going on? The answers to these questions will be answered in today's episode of PowerRangers Universe!**

* * *

><p>Date: May 9, 2013<p>

Time: 2:05 PM

Location: Benquill High

The school day has just ended. 4 of the rangers were packing up their stuff to go home. Casey and Link went ahead to the woods because Link had a vision. After all their things were packed up, they walked to the forest.

"What do you think Link saw?" Danni asks John. "Hopefully a way to find Zordon." He answers.

* * *

><p>Location: Zedd's Palace.<p>

Zedd had been standing like that for a few minutes now. Phone in hand, face in shock, a voice asking, "Father? Galactic Overlord Zedd? It's me, your son. Thrax." Zedd finally snapped out of it and yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING OVER THE NEBULA GALAXY!"

"I did! Then I thought, maybe I should help my dad conquer Earth."

"I do not need your help! I do need a vacation, however."

"I'm almost to the moon anyway!"

After a few seconds, there is a crash on the moon. Thrax appears. "Good, now Thrax, there is a new team of Power Rangers. I want you to defeat them while I go to the Nebula Galaxy to pick up from where you left off."

"I shall not fail, father."

Zedd takes his leave, and Thrax summons a powerful monster. He is Borneo. An Alaskan Bull Worm. It can transform into a bipedal creature, as well. It's mostly in that form. "Go and attack the rangers!" Thrax yells. Borneo growls as a form of saying yes.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Woods<p>

Time: 2:20 PM

The rangers and Link walk in a group, but still scramble around to find where Link's vision is. They are then hit by Borneo from underground. The Z Putties then jump from trees. The Super Z Putties then jump up from underground with Borneo. "This will be your end rangers." Borneo taunts.

"Not if we have anything to do about it. It's morphin time!" John yells. They morph.

David jumps and kicks the air when he lands. "Universe White!"

Danni bows like a princess. "Universe Purple!"

Casey balls up her fists and punches the air. "Universe Blue!"

Mikey crosses his arms. "Universe Yellow."

John facepalms his helmet. "Universe Red!"

"Power Rangers Universe!"

The 5 attack the putties and Super Z Putties with ease, transforming into Thunder Star, Lightspeed Rescue, and Ninja Storm. After transforming back into their own ranger uniforms, they attack Borneo. They use their Universe Swords and Universe Blasters to attack. When Borneo knocks the weapons out of their hands, they use their Martial Art skills to beat him to the ground.

It looks like they are about to win, but Borneo goes underground again and attacks the rangers. He runs them under about 6 times before they demorph. He comes from the underground and steps on John. Borneo lifts John up by the neck, grabs his Universe Blaster, and pulls the trigger. All hope seems lost for the Power Rangers.

"_Mantan Gan_!"

"_Raiburasutā_!"

Lasers are shot at Borneo from behind. He turns to see two ranger like people. "RPM's black ranger?" David asks. "Some reddo guy?" Link asks.

"Reddo Farukon!" The red one poses.

"Dasshu Gōkai! Gōon Burakku" The black one poses.

"We are..SUPAA SENTAI!" The two yell.

"Supaa sentai?" Casey asks Link. "Supaa sentai. A TV Show in Japan. It is based off of the Powel Langels. Nevel seen the reddo one befole." Link answers.

"Do we have a counterpart?"

"With youl concept stoly, I think Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is youl countelpalt."

"Pirate rangers?" Link nods his head. "Why would TV characters be in the real world then?" David asks. "That I do not know." Link answers.

"Thrax didn't tell me there would be more rangers! I better retreat." Borneo teleports away. He leaves an explosion behind. This blows the rangers, Link, and the Sentai warriors off their feet. The Sentai warriors stand up and demorph. They help the rangers and Link up. "Gunpei Ishihara. That is Yuusuke Amamiya." The black ranger introduces.

"You can speak English?" Mikey asks. "They teach you all languages when in the academy. Criminals can speak all sorts of languages." Gunpei answers. "I knew a man who fought in a Sentai after me. Fumiya was his name. He's a linguistic prodigy, and he taught me English." Yuusuke explains.

The rangers and Link shake hands.

"Rinku Hayate!"

"David Cardenas."

"Danni Lasen."

"Casey Mocha."

"Mikael Wesley."

"John Smith."

"How are you guys here? You're TV characters." Danni asks. "We're from a different universe." Yuusuke answers. "In our universe, you're the TV show." Gunpei finishes. The 5 are surprised and Link grabs his head. "Ah mou!" He faints. Zordon appears. "Teleport to John's apartment immediately. I will explain everything then." Zordon disappears.

"Zordon wait!" David yells. "Let's just go. He must know what's going on." John orders. "We have to come too." Gunpei grabs John's arm. John jerks his arm out of Gunpei's hand. "Why?" He asks. "Because Zordon told us to." "Believe us. He will explain everything." Yuusuke finishes the explanation.

"Alright. We TV characters gotta help each other out. Let's walk." John compromises.

* * *

><p>Location: John's Apartment<p>

Time: 2:45 PM

"There is a great evil approaching. I can sense it." Zordon explains. "I left for a short time to find warriors from alternate dimensions to help in the battle. I was lead to these two warriors of the Super Sentai dimension. Gunpei has the knowledge of different worlds to protect. What lead me to Yuusuke is a myth. I do know that he understands the meaning of saving other people's lives."

The Japanese men nod their heads. "Super Sentai are 36 teams of warriors in colored spandex. They fight to protect the Earth from various forms of evil. It's been going on since the 70s. Power Rangers is a show in our universe based on the Sentai series since Zyuranger or Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." Yuusuke continues.

"We'll only be here for a short time. We'll help while we can." Gunpei smirks. "Well, thank you. What is the great evil, Zordon?" John asks. "I do not know yet. It will come when it comes. I do know that Zedd's son Thrax has come while Zedd is off in the Nebula Galaxy." Zordon answers.

"He must be the Thrax from the alternate universe." David observes. "So that worm thing must've been Thrax's monster." Mikey realizes. "How do we defeat it?" Danni asks. "Use your Universe Blasters to hit him from underground. You must first listen to the ground in order to see which direction he is going." Zordon answers.

"Zordon, what about Link?" Casey asks. "This must happen every time he encounters what was in his vision. His head should hurt for only a few seconds. Even with my vast knowledge, I cannot comprehend why he is in this state." Zordon answers. "Maybe it's the great evil. He might be able to sense it." Gunpei thinks. "How is he able to see these visions?"

"That is my fault. I visited him in a dream and accidentally left traces of supernatural powers." Zordon answers. The alarm goes off. "Borneo, the worm is approaching the square from the woods. Stop him now."

"It's morphin time!"

"Let's...go...on!"

"Reddo Farukon!"

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Woods<p>

Time: 3:05 PM

Gunpei rests his head on the ground to listen for any traces of Borneo. He hears a rumbling. He quickly stands up. "There!" Gunpei points northwest. The rangers place their Universe Blasters, the Mantan Gun, and the Live Blaster on the ground face down. The 7 shoot the ground once Borneo arrives closer.

Borneo is flung up in the air. "Let's end this quickly." John orders. "Universe Bazooka! Explosion mode!" They all yell. "Fire!" John yells. Borneo explodes into oblivion. A staff descends from the sky. There is a note attached to it. It reads,

"_Jump. ;)_

_-Thrax_"

David reads it as, "Jump. Sideways winky face. Thrax." He turns around. "What could he possibly mean by that?" Borneo emerges from beneath the ground, and David is sent flying. David teleports back. "Let's call out our zords." Danni says. "Zords! Come forth!"

The zords form into the megazord and a battle ensues. "Let's use the SPD grand power." Casey suggests. They insert the ranger flash drives and a giant police car appears. This is Delta Runner 1. "Universe Megazord! Delta mode!" The megazord becomes more acrobatic, and thus has a cool shooting system. It can shoot lasers at Borneo with amazing dodging skills from Borneo's attempts to fight back.

Borneo finally meets his end with a powerful blast from the laser.

* * *

><p>Location: Thrax's Palace<p>

"I should get used to these types of defeats in the future." Thrax monologues.

* * *

><p>Location: The Subway<p>

Time: 3:30 PM

"I wish you guys didn't have to go." Danni says. "We could use your help in the future." "I did say that we would be here for a short time. In any case, you should learn how to fend for yourselves." Gunpei explains.

"We'll be in and out of this universe whenever Zordon tells us that we are needed." Yuusuke finishes the explanation. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." John holds his hand out. They all shake hands once more. The subway drives off into the dimension of the Super Sentai.

John's communicator goes off. "Hello?" he asks. "Link has awoken."Zordon answers. "A man of purple!" Link yells in the background. "His accent's gone." David observes. "Nani? I'm-u fine." Link counters. "Never mind." "Well, that's great. We'll be at my apartment soon." John says. "John out."

Before they can walk out of the subway station, John's phone rings. "It's an unknown number. Let it ring." Casey tells him. A message is left. "You are getting closer to the truth of your past Johnny boy." A voice says. That was the voice of Sam Reginald.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh Super Sentai! What is the myth behind Yuusuke? What is John's past? Who is this man of purple? All these questions will be answered in future episodes of Power Rangers Universe!**


	8. Episode 7: Black is the New Ranger

**A/N: So, Power Rangers Megaforce has been announced as the Goseiger adaption. It has 5 teenagers with attitude, a guardian dude named Gosei, his robotic partner Tensou, and cards. Yep, so my adaption in this story is gonna be non-canon. Oh well.**

**Today on Power Rangers, it's a week before the rangers graduate, and Link has another vision and faints. When a new foe attacks, a new ranger in black shows up to save the day, but he is too brash for the team. Will he ever learn the meaning of teamwork? Find out on today's Power Rangers Universe!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Date: June 14, 2012<p>

Time: 9:02 PM

Location: Link's bedroom

Let's look in on our Japanese exchange student. He seems to be asleep. Quite uncommon for a teen his age. A normal high school senior should be studying or playing video games, but Link's just...laying there...fast asleep. Oh look he moved!

Link seems to have trouble in his sleep. He moves around wildly, sweating, and a loud scream is screamed.

A few minutes later, Link's mother is consoling him. Casey walks in. "What's wrong?" She asks. "He keeps lepeating the same sentence." Her aunt tells her. "Purple man. Danger. End of the world. A return of 6. NO MORE GRADUATION!" Link yells then faints. "His accent's gone." Casey observes. "He's been doing that ratori. Finurry getting an Amelican accent-o." Link's mom explains.

* * *

><p>Location: Thrax's Palace<p>

"Well, well. A return of 6? What could that possibly mean? And who's this purple man? He cannot stand in my way of taking over Earth!" Thrax paces. "I'm going to need to step my game up." He looks at his telescope again. He sees Sam Reginald lounging around on a bench, thinking to himself. "Well, maybe it's not too late call him after all."

* * *

><p>Location: Link's bedroom<p>

Date: June 15, 2012

Time: 12:00 PM

Link is still in bed sweating. "Again with the purple dude!" Mikey yells. "The danger part wasn't very ominous until the end of the world part." Danni states. "Let's not forget the return of 6. But what 6 would be returning?" Casey asks. "And nobody cares about the no graduation part. I don't want to die before I graduate!" David yells. He starts to hyperventilate.

John slaps his face. "Thank you." David thanks. "Nobody wants to die before graduation. Whatever's going to happen, we have to protect the Earth at all costs. We have to hope that we don't die. We have to swear on our lives to protect the Earth from Thrax and/or Zedd at all costs." John speeches. His communicator goes off. "Super Z Putties are terrorizing the Square." Zordon says.

"Let's go. We'll let Mrs. Hayate take care of Link." John orders. The rest nod. "It's morphin time!"

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

Time: 12:07 PM

The Super Z Putties are getting all up in the faces of the innocent. Lasers are fired at their feet. The SZP turn around and the people run away. "Hey, let's get this over with quickly. I want lunch." A voice taunts. It's John. "Fine, but you'll be sorry." An SZP warns.

Both the rangers and the three Super Z Putties charge at each other. John takes one on his own, Danni and Casey handle another, and David and Mikey duel with the last. John is the only one having trouble because, honestly, if you're up against a powerful foot soldier, would you want someone to help you out, or you do it alone and get your ass kicked?

The other rangers help with the last Super Z Putty and defeat it. They hear clapping. "Great show. Great show." A voice calls. It's Sam Reginald. "Samuel." John says. "Johnny boy."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just to see how good you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say I have these." Sam holds up the Ranger Flash Drives of the sixth rangers.

"The green and white Mighty Morphin flash drives! There's Zeo's gold and Space's silver too!" Danni yells.

"The Titanium Ranger, the Quantam Ranger, Howling Wolf, and Green Samurai Ranger!" David sees.

"White Dino Thunder, SPD Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, and the Mercury Ranger!" Casey observes.

"RPM's Gold and Silver, Samurai's Gold, and the Megaforce Knight!" Mikey finishes.

"You done listing all the Ranger Flash Drives that I have? We have an episode to continue, you know!" Sam yells.

"Well, what does our talking have to do with the flash drives?" John asks.

"That's the fun part!" Sam answers. "I can do this now!" He takes out some piece of equipment and inserts the flash drives. He flashes an insane and evil smile and yells, "BADABOOMBA! HAHAHAHA!" He presses a button, and the Rangers appear.

"WHAAATTTTT?" They all scream in shock and in unison. "Fight these guys. If you win, they turn back into flash drives. You can have them. I have more. If you lose, well, I get your powers! Oh boy! That sounds great! I could be the next Universe Purple!" Sam imagines.

"Um, Universe Purple's a girl, dude." Danni points out. "Um. Puftabluhtfygyui**(A/N: This is just random gibberish of denial)** I don't care!" Sam yells. "Ranger clones," Sam snaps his fingers, "attack!" The ranger clones pose, and then charge at the Rangers.

Danni fights the last two rangers she named while John gets the first two she named. Everyone else has to fight the rangers they listed alone. The results are unfavored. The rangers start to lose, but they're not done fighting yet. They are thrown to the floor. They are about to be bested and have their powers taken away until a motorcycle runs the ranger clones over.

A shadow zips past the rangers to fight the four clones that were knocked out of line. The rangers and the other clones watch as a man in black spandex and customized motorcycle helmet fights the Gold Samurai Ranger, the Titanium Ranger, the Silver Space Ranger, and the Green Samurai Ranger from Ninja Storm. He bests them, and they become ranger flash drives.

"Who are you?" Sam asks. The black spandexed figure looks at him. "Lurking in the shadows, waiting for a chance to help the rangers. I am Universe Black!" The man roundhouse kicks the air. "Fall back. You got lucky this time, Johnny boy. Next time, you won't." Sam and his ranger clones retreat.

The other rangers walk to the black ranger. "Thanks. Who are you?" John asks. The man removes his helmet and is revealed to be Mark Tambermale! "Mark?" The rangers shout in unison.

* * *

><p>Location: John's apartment<p>

Time: 12:35 PM

"You can't just decide to be a ranger!" John yells. "You guys became rangers out of nowhere!" Mark retorts. "We were chosen!"

"If you guys just give me a chance, I'll prove to you that I have what it takes to be a ranger!" Mark and John quarrel while the other rangers and Zordon watch like it's TV. The rangers eat their lunch while watching.

"Enough!" Zordon yells. "We shall see if he is worthy of being a ranger by giving him a test."

"What kind of test?" David asks.

"Sam and his ranger clones are attacking again. This will see if Mark is ready to be a Power Ranger."

"What if he isn't?" Casey asks.

"Then he shall be a Ranger-like ally. I see a lot of potential in him, so it's best to keep him an ally if he can't be a ranger. Now go."

"Right." John says. "Since no one is at the woods, we can morph there."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Woods<p>

Time: 12:45 PM

John, Mikey, Casey, Danni, and David walk in a militial formation to Sam. "Unmorphed this time? How fun. Let's get this over with." Sam taunts. "It's morphin time!" The five yell.

The rangers transform in the dark void. The two X's appear. They signify 20 years of Power Rangers. The first X forms their suits while the second forms their helmets.

David jumps and kicks the air when he lands. "Universe White!"

Danni bows like a princess. "Universe Purple!"

Casey balls up her fists and punches the air. "Universe Blue!"

Mikey crosses his arms. "Universe Yellow."

John facepalms his helmet. "Universe Red!"

"Power Rangers Universe!"

Mark arrives on his motorcycle. He stops it and flips off. "Universe Black!" He yells. "Now that we're done with role calls, let's get this show on the road!" He takes out the equipment, he dubs it the Cloner, and the ranger clones come out.

John and Mark take on the two Knights and the Quantam Ranger, Danni and David battle Zeo's Gold, the SPD Omega Ranger, and the Howling Wolf, and Mikey and Casey take on RPM's Series Operators Gold and Silver and the Mercury Ranger.

They are defeated with ease. "That all you got?" Mark asks. "Nope! Remember, I have moooreee!" Sam sings. The two Tommy clones and the White Dino Thunder ranger clone appear. The three clones gain the upperhand when they fight the rangers.

The rangers hide in in the woods with the clones and Sam looking for them. "Okay, here's the plan." John coordinates. "Casey and Danni, you go for Drago boy over there. David and Mikey, you go for the two Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Mark, you should help them, and I'll take on..."

Mark stands up and yells, "Alright chumps. Let's do this! MARK TAM-!" Mark runs in.

"Oh my God he ran in." David observes. "Alright, stick to the plan. Stick to the plan." John tells the other rangers as they run in.

They try to fight the clones and Sam, but are bested and demorphed. Sam takes their Power Coins away and turns to Mark. "Hey, thanks for doing that. You really helped me and Thrax out." He flashes an evil smile. "Ciao Johnny boy!" He teleports away with the clones.

"DEAAAAUUGGGHHHHHH!" Mikey yells. He then punches a tree out of anger.

* * *

><p>Location: John's apartment<p>

Time: 1:15 PM

"Goddammit Mark!" Mikey slaps Mark. "Mark you moron!" Casey yells. "Goddammit." David curses. "This is ridiculous." Danni spits blood. "Hey, hey, hey. At least we have these." Mark holds up the ranger flash drives. John swipes them. "Yeah, we do. And that doesn't include you." John glares at Mark.

"But but..."

"No buts. You had your chance. Your cockiness blew it and now we have no powers. No one else can save the Earth now."

"Not unless Sam comes back and wants a fight. Maybe we can get our powers back." David says. "Mark, I think you should leave."

"Fine. All I really wanted was to help out. I'm sorry." Mark slams the door and leaves.

* * *

><p>Location: Highway to Tampa<p>

Time: 1:40 PM

Mark is riding on his motorcycle. "I don't understand why they won't accept me. I'm pretty sure they were cocky fighters when they first got their powers." He tells himself. "Maybe I should start calming down in my fighting. Arrogance isn't the best choice in life, I suppose."

He looks up to see the rangers' colored teleportation beams. In order to gain redemption, he follows them.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 1:45 PM

Mark arrives and hides in some bushes. The rangers arrive to stop Sam. "Samuel." John says. "Johnny boy." Sam smiles. "You know what we came for."

"Yeah I know! To get your powers back, you're going to have to fight these guys first!" The dino themed rangers and the tiger ranger pose.

"We'll do whatever it takes to save the world." The rangers pose. They charge at each other. Not off guard, the rangers put up a pretty good fight. Mark watches this from the bushes. He is confused as to why they are fighting. Link appears next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Mark asks. "I'mu arr bettel now."Link smiles.

"Well, can you tell me why these guys are fighting those guys even though they don't have powers? What's the point in fighting evil aliens if you can't be a Power Ranger or at least a Ranger-like ally?"

"You'le notto a Powel Langel."

"A Ranger-like ally is what I am."

"Ohh. Werr, Zorudon visited me in my doream. He showed me a frashbakku that I needed to terr you."

* * *

><p>Location: John's Apartment<p>

Time: 1:30 PM

"Not unless Sam comes back and wants a fight. Maybe we can get our powers back." David says. "Mark, I think you should leave."

"Fine. All I really wanted was to help out. I'm sorry." Mark slams the door and leaves.

"I don't know why you're all melodramatic, John." Casey sighs. "Remember. We took an unmentioned vow to protect the Earth. Powers or no powers." David and Danni nod.

"She's right, you know." Mikey tells him. Zordon appears. "You are the Power Rangers. Once a ranger, always a ranger. It doesn't matter if you don't have your powers. As long as you protect the Earth from evil, that's all that matters." The wise Eltarian says.

"The rangers in the war were ready to give up their lives for the Earth. We should do the same." John finally agrees. "Good, because Sam and his Ranger clones are wrecking the park. Teleport there immediately." Zordon orders.

"Let's go." John leads. They push a button on their communicators and they teleport away.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time:1:50 PM

"I see. That's why." Mark realizes. "Well, when I saw them working together as a team, which I can see now, I wanted to be a part of that. I wanted to prove I had the chance, I got way in over my head and messed up big time."

"Then why all you heel?"

"Redemption." Mark looks at the rangers being brutally beaten by the ranger clones. He then sees his motorcycle. He opens his eyes widely. "I have an idea."

The rangers are thrown onto the ground. "Give up yet?" Sam asks. "Never." John says.

"As long as we're still fighting, we'll never give up." David explains.

"You're not a true Power Ranger if you bounce back after giving up." Casey continues.

"No. You're not a true Power Ranger if you give up easily." Mikey corrects.

"That's what it means to be a Power Ranger. We fight for the earth and never give up." Danni finishes the explanation.

A motorcycle is heard. The rangers, the clones, and Sam look up. Two figures on a motorcycle appear. They jump off and the motorcycle hits the 3 clones. "Lurking in the shadows, waiting for a chance to help the rangers. I am Universe Black!" One man roundhouse kicks the air. "And Rinku!" Link yells.

"Great." Casey rolls her eyes. "I see an opening!" Link yells. "Ikou!" Mark and Link charge at the three clones. They put up a good fight for a 2 against 3 match. Link and Mark handle the White Dino Thunder ranger after 2 minutes. From behind they are attacked from behind by the two Tommy clones.

The Dragon Dagger and the Drago Sword are used to further injure the two teens. "Why are you doing this? You'll get killed!" Danni worries.

Mark and Link flip over the two clones. "I understand! I understand now! I understand why you fight even without powers! But please understand why I acted the way I did!" Mark pleads. "I tried too hard to prove myself worthy to be a part of this team. I got carried away and your powers got lost in the process. I'm sorry!" Mark blocks a karate chop from the green clone.

Link and Mark flip the two clones over again. "I just really wanted to help! That's all!" The two clones kick the two to the ground. They continue to kick the two in the gut and in the face. "So please, help us...team. We can't do it alone." Mark gets kicked in the mouth. The rangers glance at each other. They all nod and stand up.

They charge at the two clones but Super Z Putties block their see their two friends being kicked in the mouths. Then, two flashes of black and yellow appear and attack the clones, then leave. "What was that?" Sam asks. "I don't know." John answers.

"Oh, okay. Continue the battle." Sam sits back down. Though the rangers have a tough time, they still put up a good fight without their powers. Suddenly, flashes of red and pink appear and defeat the Super Z Putties. A flash of blue steals the Power Coins from Sam and returns them to the rangers. A flash of silver defeats the clones, and they turn into flash drives.

"Seriously, what was that?" Sam asks. "We don't know!" Everyone else yells in unison. "Fine. Gosh. Well, here's a present from Thrax!" He takes out a bomb and throws it to the ground. A monster appears and grows to a ginormous size. "Ta ta Power Freaks!" Sam teleports away.

"You guys take care of this. My motorcycle can't turn into a giant robot. Wish it could." Mark smiles. "Well, let's. It's morphin time!" John yells.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Square<p>

Time: 2:30 PM

Sam lounges on a beach chair. "Maybe this will give me some insight on one of those grand powers that Thrax was talking to me about."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 2:30 PM

The rangers and the monster, dubbed Freezor, battle. The rangers get the upperhand fairly quickly. "Let's use these!" David holds up the Mystic Force Ranger Flash Drives. They insert the flash drives into USB Ports. "Universe Megazord, dragon formation! Fire!"

The Mystic Dragon breathes a flamethrower of fire at Freezor who melts and spontaneously combusts. The megazord poses. Mark and Link smile.

* * *

><p>Location:Benquill Swuare<p>

Time: 2:45 PM

"So, that's what a grand power is. Looks neat." Sam flashes an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Location: John's Apartment<p>

Time: 2:50 PM

"Mark, with your arrogance but good heartedness, I now dub you a Ranger-like ally. Go forth and may the power protect you." Zordon tells Mark. "Thank you Zordon." He answers. "So, Zordon, what were those flashes?" David asks. "Those must be the six returning." Zordon answers.

"What do you mean?"

"Those 6 multicolored flashes may have been the returning six from Link's vision. We must be on the lookout for anything else going on."

* * *

><p>Location: Thrax's Palace<p>

Thrax yells at Sam. "Fool! You could've killed them right there!" "Hey, I need them to get those grand powers. I want that treasure. I can't let _him_ have it first." Sam yells back. "So, do you know anything about it?"

"It is said that with the treasure, you can reshape the universe to anyway you please."

"Well, it's a good thing I have these to keep them busy while I go grand power collecting." Sam holds up the Ranger Flash Drives of the Blue Senturion, the Magna Defender, SPD Shadow Ranger, SPD Cat Ranger, the White Mystic Ranger, the Wolf Warrior, the Sentinel Knight, Jarrod and Camille's inner animal spirits, and Lauren Shiba's Red Samurai power.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who were those flashes? Who are the returning six? These questions won't be answered in the next episode of Power Rangers Universe. They will be answered in the episode after. So, look out for that episode of Power Rangers Universe!**


	9. Episode 8: Father's Day

**A/N: I wonder when people will get around to reading or reviewing this story. Oh wells. Anyway, let's see. What's going on in this episode? Oh, I remember. Belated Father's Day episode.**

**Today on Power Rangers, Zordon realizes why he was led Yuusuke when looking for help. Meanwhile, everyone is having fun with their fathers at the Father's Day Festival except John. Also meanwhile, Thrax attempts to show his father how evil he is as a Father's Day present and attacks the festival, kidnapping the fathers. What will happen next? Find out on today's episode of Power Rangers Universe!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Location: ?<p>

Time: Non-Existent

Zordon is seen focusing on his thoughts. His eyes are closed. His eyes open abruptly. "Why didn't I see this before?" He asks himself. "I have to contact Yuusuke."

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 2:45 PM

Date: June 16, 2013

It's the annual Benquill Father's Day Festival at the park. Everyone is enjoying the festival with their fathers. Everyone except our hero in red, John Smith. He was adopted at an early age by a, then young, lesbian couple. He holds a picture of his two mothers. "Mom, mom, thank you for raising me. Happy belated Mother's Day. I wish I wished you that on Mother's Day."

He puts the picture in his pocket, rubs his eyes, and gets up. He somberly walks to the exit of the park. He looks at his friends who are having fun with their dads. Water balloon fights, BBQs, watching the girls in the water balloon fights while eating BBQ. He cracks a bittersweet smile and heads out.

He sighs. "If only I knew my real father. The only thing that I remember him by is the color red. Which is why I always wear red. Earned the nickname 'Red' because of it." He acts as though someone's talking to him. He keeps walking away from the park.

After a few more minutes, he finally makes it to his apartment building. He is about to open the door, but someone stops him. How? Well, that person yells, "Matte!" John turns to see Yuusuke Amamiya, Red Falcon of Choujuu Sentai Liveman.

"Yuusuke, what are you doing here?"

"Zordon said that I have to see you. Why aren't you at the Father's Day Festival with everyone else?"

"I don't have a father. At least, I hope I do. I just don't remember him. All I have to remember him by is the fact that I wear red everyday. I wanna meet him some day."

"I know how you feel. I haven't had a son to celebrate Father's Day with for the past 12 years."

"What happened to him?"

"No idea. I was fighting alongside the Gaoranger when I lost him."

"Did your wife tell you what happened?"

"Stabbed in the heart with a sword."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Location: Thrax's Palace<p>

"Oh, Red Rangers are getting angsty about Father's Day? I should do something to impress my father. But what?" Thrax ponders. "Yo, Thrax! My father's here!" A voice yells. It's Sam. "Thrax, meet my father, Dan Reginald." Sam introduces an evil, sinister looking creature. Eyes were orange, teeth were sharp. It held a sword.

"Uhh, that's your father?"

"He had a human form when he was with my mother."

"Ah."

"Say, young Thrax, what might you be doing as of now?" Mr. Reginald asks. "I'm just spying on some of those pesky power brats while thinking of what to do to impress my father." Thrax answers.

"May I?"

"Go right ahead." Mr. Reginald looks through the telescope to see John and Yuusuke. "Amamiya." Mr. Reginald scornfully says. He turns to Thrax."I think I can help you get rid of those rangers."

"How?" Thrax and Sam ask.

* * *

><p>Location: Outside John's apartment building<p>

Time: 3:05 PM

"You should go have fun with your friends now." Yuusuke tells John. "Eh?" John asks.

"Have fun with your friends while you still can. You never know when death comes along."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story from a long time ago."

John's communicator beeps. "Go." "There's trouble at the park. Thrax hired someone instead of making a monster. Now, the monster is kidnapping the fathers. The others are already trying to save them." Zordon tells him.

"Understood."

"Ikou."

They run to the park.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 3:10 PM

They duo of red arrive at the scene. They are nearly run over by hoards of women and children running for their lives. They see the other rangers fighting the monster while trying to protect their fathers. They're doing this unmorphed to protect their identities.

"Unmorphed or morphed?" John asks. "Morphed." Yuusuke answers.

"It's Morphin Time."

"Reddo Farukon."

They transform into a Power Ranger and a Sentai warrior. The two reds jump into the action. "Run, now!" Yuusuke yells. "But what about my son?" Mr. Wesley asks. "We'll escort them to safety. The other rangers will be here soon. For now, run!"

The fathers run with Yuusuke. Link, on the other hand, walks out of a Porta-John. He sees the fathers running. "Nani?" He looks at the monster. Link screams in fear and shuts the door again. He sets it to occupied.

John runs to the other rangers. "Run, get out of here!" John yells. The rangers run and come back morphed. They then fight the monster. "Who are you?" Mikey asks. "I am..." The monster introduces. "Danreg!" A voice yells from behind. It's Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke Amamiya. How nice to see you again."

"Do you two know each other?" David asks. "Old friend." Yuusuke answers. "What are you doing here?" "To capture the fathers of this town in order to power up Thrax and my son Sam's new weapon. It doesn't have a name yet, but it will destroy this planet."

"You're Sam's dad?" Danni asks. "Yes. Isn't he a wonderful boy? You should date him." Mr. Reginald answers. "Eww no!"

She slashes Danreg with her Universe Sword. John shoots him with his Universe Blaster, but then is thrown to a tree. "John!" The other rangers rush to him. "Ah, you're John. My, my how you've grown. I haven't seen you for 12 years." "12 years? This is the first time we met."

"Oh no no. We've met years before when you were still friends with Sam. Tell him, Yuusuke."

"Tell him what?"

"How he's your son."

"Eh?" John yells.

"What?" The other rangers shout.

"Nani?" Yuusuke asks.

Link bursts out of the Porta-John. "NANDAYO?" "Oh, Rinku! There you are! You have to lun!" Links father arrives with the other fathers. "Ah, there's more. Let me take them." Danreg presses a button on his armor and it starts to work as a vacuum. Link jumps in front of the fathers, but Mr. Hayate pushes him down and lets himself and the other fathers get sucked up.

"Dad!" Danni yells.

"Papa!" David yells.

"Pops!" Mikey yells.

"Father!" Casey yells.

"Otosan!" Link yells.

"Now, where were we? Oh right. YOU. ARE. THE. FATHER!" Danreg yells. "Hey," Casey shouts, "Jerry Springer! What did you do with our fathers?"

"I sent them to Thrax's punishment dimension. Their energy will be sucked out from them and into the weapon to power it! I shall take my leave now. Ta ta!" Yuusuke tries to attack him, but Danreg/Mr. Reginald teleports away.

* * *

><p>Location: John's Apartment<p>

Time: 3:25 PM

"Well, this is an eventful Father's Day." Casey observes. "Well, at least I'm a father again." Yuusuke sips tea. "And I'm a son again!" John happily yells. Danni hits him. "Why are you so cheery? Our fathers are being slowly killed to power a weapon that could destroy the world!" "Oh yes, right. First, I wanna catch up with my father."

"Alright. We'll just sit and listen."

"What do you mean again? What about your mothers?" Yuusuke asks. "Died a week before Mother's Day." John sadly answers. "I'm sorry. So, what can you remember before we got separated?"

"Well. not much. Apparently, I used to be friends with Sam Reginald." John answers. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh. I remember some things."

"Please share."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"I remember Sam's dad coming to our house while you were out at your dead friends' graves."_

_At a house in Japan, a young John Amamiya and his mother, Lisa Allen-Amamiya are making lunch. A knock is heard from the door. Lisa answers it. It is Mr. Reginald in his human form. They greet each other before Mr. Reginald's eyes glow blood red, and he turns into his monster form, Danreg.  
><em>

"_I don't know why, but he took his sword out and started fighting me and my mom, your wife."_

_Lisa grabs a sword from a case and starts fighting Danreg. Danreg aims to slice John's head off, but he dodges. He grabs a wooden sword and starts hitting Danreg. Danreg is injured with many splinters. He pushes Lisa out of the way, holds his sword above John, and swings down.  
><em>

_John closes his eyes, and someone screams. Lisa took the sword to the heart. She and the sword fall to the ground.  
><em>

_ "He would've killed me if mom hadn't saved me." _

_Danreg, enraged, poses in the "stop" formation. An energy ball opens.  
><em>

_"He then opened a ball of purple energy and threw me into it. Everything went black."_

_"Then, I woke up in an orphanage's infirmary with my head badly injured."_

_"You're okay now." Is what one of the nuns said to me. Apparently, she found me against the building. Blood coming from my skull. She and the doctors gave me the proper treatment. I couldn't remember a lot of things from the past years of my life from then.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I remember coming back to the house. I found your mother dead, and I clashed swords with Danreg. He left after I injured him."<p>

"What a coward." Mikey scoffs. "Well, now that some of the important business is taken care of, we have to find out how we can save our fathers."

Zordon appears. "I've searched through dimensions to find them." "Did you find them?" David asks.

"Yes. But I can not free them."

"Why?"

"It requires brute force. Perfect for all 6 of you. Link, I am sending you the coordinates to teleport them there."

"Yoshaa!" Link hops on to his computer to view the dimension. "It seems rike it's 1,2,34,AB, squared."

"I will try my best to keep the dimensional gap open long enough for you to get in there and escape."

"Thank you Zordon. Let's do this morphed. We don't want your fathers finding out." John says. They nod.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Reddo Farukon!"

* * *

><p>Location: Vacuum Dimension<p>

Time: Non-Existent

The fathers are hard at work breaking rocks. This makes them lose more energy. The fathers of the rangers already tried escaping, but they found no way out. We see David's father stop breaking rocks. He drops his pickaxe to the ground. It lands on his foot. He does not feel pain as he is wearing steel toed boots.

He crosses his arms and stands there. "Oi! Jorge-kun!" Link's father whispers. "Why alen't you doing anything?" "Because, Daisuke, I have a family to get back to. I'm not going to be here and get my life energy taken away from me. I have to go back to my family and enjoy my special day with them." Jorge Cardenas answers.

Casey's dad drops his pickaxe. "He's right, Niisan." "Kai! Don't terr me!"

"I don't want to die here. I don't want to die. Not yet."

"You'rr die if you alll caught! You'le going to die either way!"

"Yeah? Well I want to die fighting instead of a slow death by getting my life energy sucked out of me."

Mikey and Danni's dads join in the conversation. "They're both right Daisuke." Mikey's dad tells him. "Would you rather die knowing that your life energy will be used to destroy this planet or die with your family during the planet's demise?" Danni's dad asks.

"Tim! Farukner!" Daisuke thinks about it. "So ka. I'mu not going to do this wolk! I want my famuree to rive on this puranet! I'mu not going to destuloy it when my famuree wirr die!"

"That's the spirit, niisan!" The other fathers join in the revolt as well. Danreg appears. "Humans! You would rather save your family's lives rather than your own? How foolish of you."

"That's what it means to be a family. We die together, not alone." Jorge says. "Very well then." Danreg disappears. Lightning bolts flash from all across the room. The fathers scream.

All of a sudden, six colored light rays appear. "It's the Power rangers!" Falkner yells. "Everyone! Get on board our megazord!" John yells. "That rhymes." David laughs. The megazord appears. The rangers help the fathers in. The rangers hop inside and the megazord teleports away.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Park<p>

Time: 3:59 PM

The megazord arrives in Benquill Park, and the fathers exit. The megazord and the rangers disappear.

The kidnapped fathers go to their families. After a half hour of reuniting, the Father's Day Festival starts again. There were water balloon fights, barbecues, watching girls in the water balloon fights while eating barbecue.

Yep. Everything was great. It seemed like nothing could stop their happiness.

Then, Danreg and a whole lot of Z Putties and Super Z Putties arrive. "Humans! Prepare to be destroyed!" Danreg yells. "You're human too, remember?" Yuusuke asks. "Not entirely Amamiya! Attack!"

Instead of running, the families stay and fight. "Whaa? Why aren't you running away?" Daisuke yells, "Nothing is going to luin oul happiness with oul famuress!"

Jorge stands up after being knocked to the ground by a Super Z Putty. "We're staying and fighting! To protect our families and our home!"

Kai puts his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Yeah. We're not going to let you conquer the Earth with the rest of your empire."

Falkner Lasen punches a Z Putty in the Z with his daughter. "We will stop you!"

Tim Wesley takes the stage. "At least, until the Power Rangers come along." Everyone agrees.

"Have it your way." Danreg says. He fires explosives at them. Everyone falls to the ground. Link energetically gets up. "MINNA-SAN! CAN YOU STAND UP?" He yells. They all stand up. "That answers your question then." David tells him.

"I think the Powel Langels can hander it fulom heel! For now, run!" Link points to the entrance. "Run minna-san!" He runs with the families. The 5 rangers and the one Liveman run to Danreg and the other small fry. Okay, a few feet away.

"It's Morphin time!"

"Reddo Farukon!"

Yuusuke is scanned and his costume appears.

The five rangers are in the dark void. Their bodies are glowing. Two X's are sent flying in front of them and back. The first X forms their suits while the second X forms their helmets.

David jumps and kicks the air when he lands. "Universe White!"

Danni bows like a princess. "Universe Purple!"

Casey balls up her fists and punches the air. "Universe Blue!"

Mikey crosses his arms. "Universe Yellow."

John facepalms his helmet. "Universe Red!"

"Power Rangers Universe!"

"Reddo Farukon! I am a member of Choujuu Sentai, Liveman!"

"Yosha!" Link yells. He is then attacked by Z Putties. He fights them off while the rangers and warrior fight the Super Z Putties.

After a few minutes of fighting, the rangers transform into Power rangers Thunder Star. "Thunder Rod!" Mikey yells. They use the Thunder Rods to fight them off. They then transform into the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers to use the ninja techniques.

A Super Z Putty hits Casey. Sorta. A scarecrow falls. "I guess that's what they call a Substitution Technique." She says. She turns to her opponent. She unsheathes her sword. "Say bye!" She slashes it and it is destroyed. Danni uses the Flying Origami Technique to defeat 5 Super Z Putties.

John is having some trouble with his hoard of Super Z Putties. He gets demorphed back to his Universe suit and is grabbed by one of them. "_Raiburasutā!_" Yuusuke yells. The blasts get John out of the grasp of the SZP. "Ready for this?" John asks. "Of course I am." Yuusuke Answers.

"Universe Blaster!"

"Raiburasutā!"

"Father-Son Blast Attack!"

They shoot and the Super Z Putties are destroyed. David helps Link out. "May I bollow the swordu?" Link asks. "Sure." David hands him the Black Aquitar Ranger's sword. "Sebai!" Link yells. He skillfully takes down the Z Putties. "Sweet." David says. Link gives David the sword back. "I'm gonna get something to eat." Link tells David before he runs off.

The rangers join up with each other. "Last batch!" The Super Z Putties appear. "Let's use Megaforce's Attack Cards to finish them off!" David suggests. They take out the the Megaforce Ranger Flash Drives. The flashes of black and yellow from before appear again and steal the flash drives.

"Nani?" Yuusuke asks. The flashes are revealed to be teens not unlike the Universe rangers. 3 other teens appear. The teens have jackets on. The colors are red, pink, black, yellow, and blue. "We'll be taking these now." The one in red says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who are these teens, and why did they steal the Megaforce Ranger Flash Drives? This question will be answered in the next episode of Power Rangers Universe! That's a first.**


	10. Episode 9: Universe Vs Megaforce

**A/N: I'm doing this a little bit different today. This will arc will last more than one episode. I'll tell you that. First, I'll introduce the 5 teens from the last episode. Then, we will move on to the Legend War. And then, present day. So, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers: Megaforce<br>**

**These are 5 teens with attitude who came out of a popular trading card/video game cartridge. How did they get out? Well, another teen by the name of Will was messing around with his cartridge, then these 5 came out. They weren't the only ones that came out. The main enemies from the game came as well. To get back home, they must first save the world while Will's dad attempts to fix the cartridge to save money. Recession and all that stuff. And yes, this is Goseiger's PR season. At least, my version.  
><strong>

Alan Ericman: The leader of the team. He is Megaforce Red. He's very witty yet up in the clouds. He is from the Air tribe of the game, where the inhabitants are witty and up in the clouds. He is brown hair, shaped in Ian Hecox's stupid bowl haircut, and is white.

Elle Donnabell: Yes her name rhymes. She's the pink ranger of the team, She is Alan's best friend growing up, and so, she is from the Air tribe as well. Same wittiness and bubbliness. She's ginger. She was supposed to be really tall like the rest of her family, but her constant morphs prevented that from happening.

Kelson Ashes: Despite the family name, his tribe is the Earth tribe. Though very strict, he knows when to cut loose. He is Megaforce Black. He has long brown hair, pretty good tan, and tends to wear a lot of T-Shirts under his jacket.

Morgan Jackson: The yellow ranger, and the only one to not be white. Latino. She's also of the Earth tribe, and Kelson's on and off girlfriend. Either way, they're the best of friends. Just like the other Earth tribe members, she is very strict. However, unlike Kelson, she doesn't usually cut loose. She's the shortest, no doubt. She has darkest brown hair as well. The youngest of the team.

Hyde Stevens: The wisest of the group. He is Megaforce Blue. He is never not seen with his sunglasses. He knows a lot from his time wandering from tribe to tribe. He's also the oldest. He is originally from the Water tribe. He's calm and reserved, but ready to fight anytime. He has wavy hair that can be styled into a 'fro.

Megaforce Knight: He is from the Royal tribe. He appeared after Will's dad did something with the cartridge. He is the loner of the group. He's originally a boss in the video game that turns good. He turns fully good at the end of Megaforce. Before, he was just an antihero. Like others from the Royal tribe, he could transform into a zord.

Will Merval: An ally of the team. He was the one who accidentally released them from the cartridge. He is 17 years old, Latino, and naive sometimes. He's really smart though.

Now, onto the show!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Power Rangers Universe,<em>

_"Purple man. Danger. End of the world. A return of 6. NO MORE GRADUATION!" Link yells then faints._

_"RPM's Gold and Silver, Samurai's Gold, and the Megaforce Knight!" Mikey yells.  
><em>

_The rangers charge at the two clones but Super Z Putties block their see Mark and Link being kicked in the mouths. Then, two flashes of black and yellow appear and attack the clones, then leave. "What was that?" Sam asks. "I don't know." John answers._

_Suddenly, flashes of red and pink appear and defeat the Super Z Putties. A flash of blue steals the Power Coins from Sam and returns them to the rangers. A flash of silver defeats the clones, and they turn into flash drives."Seriously, what was that?" Sam asks. "We don't know!" Everyone else yells in unison. "Fine. Gosh."_

_"Last batch!" The Super Z Putties appear. "Let's use Megaforce's Attack Cards to finish them off!" David suggests. They take out the the Megaforce Ranger Flash Drives. The flashes of black and yellow from before appear again and steal the flash drives._

_"Nani?" Yuusuke asks. The flashes are revealed to be teens not unlike the Universe rangers. 3 other teens appear. The teens have jackets on. The colors are red, pink, black, yellow, and blue. "We'll be taking these now." The one in red says._

* * *

><p>Location: Angel Grove, CA<p>

Time: 12:30 PM

Date: August 28, 2012

"These guys really can't let us have lunch!" Kelson yells as he swings his axe at a Z Putty. "Zedd's an old but new force attacking this world. We have to fight lunch or no lunch." Alan tells him as he kicks at a Z Putty's Z.

"Whatever Alan. If I don't do my best in fighting, know that you owe me a pizza."

"Once you get me $50, a replacement jacket, and a new ego that you owe."

"Whatever."

They start to lose their fight once the Super Z Putties arrive. Even Megaforce Knight, the most powerful in the group, is losing. The 6 run into a forest to recover their strength. "Don't give up now you guys. I heard that the other teams of rangers are fighting alongside us. We just have to find them." Alan says.

"Who said we were quitting? Our duty is to save Earth." Elle tells Alan. There are armored Z Putties too. These ones had chest pads and guns. They fired at the Megaforce rangers who dodge. They are about to shoot again, but someone yells and grabs their attention.

"POWER SWORD!" A sword is thrown at them. It flies to destroy every single one of the Z Putties there. It flies back and is caught by its owner. He wore red. There was a diamond design on his suit. His helmet was akin to a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"You're from the first team of Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" Morgan realizes.

"That's correct. I am the original red ranger. Tyrannosaurus!" That voice was Jason Lee Scott's. "You;re the new team of Megaforce, right?" Morgan nods her head. "We tried to give you guys a break, but guess you couldn't go a day without fighting evil." A Super Z Putty is about to pound its fist into Jason's cranium when a staff blocks its way.

"BRACHIO STAFF!" A very familiar voice yells. The two friends then beat the snot outta the Super Z Putty.

Elle realizes, "You're from Mighty Morphin as well! And Zeo and, for a short time, Turbo! And now Dino Thunder!"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver at your service." The black Dino Thunder ranger greets.

"I was in Zeo too." Jason says. "I think people know Trey more." Tommy tells him. "You're probably right." The two best friends turn to the newest team. "The other rangers are all gathered at the mountains. We're ready to give up our lives to stop Zedd's invasion." Tommy tells them. "Will you join us?" Jason holds his hand out. Alan shakes it. "Alright rangers, move out."

They are about to run, but are stopped by more Z Putties and Super Z Putties. "Shadow Saber! Containment mode!" The SPD Shadow Ranger and the rest of the extra heroes arrive. Mike, the Magna Defender, tells them, "Guys! We'll handle them. Join everyone else!" The Blue Senturion arrives. "I'm ready to battle. Go ahead." The Sentinel Knight says, "Go, go, Power Rangers!"

The Megaforce rangers, Jason, and Tommy run. Five Super Z Putties plan on a sneak attack, but Jarrod, Camille, and the 3 Spirit Rangers stop them. They look back at the rangers. "They'll make it. I know it." Jarrod tells them.

At a large area in Angel Grove, all the rangers are gathered. All 19 teams congregated to defeat Galactic Emperor Zedd and his army. They all charge.

One by one, the rangers fought. Then, they fought team by team. The new rangers were having the times of their lives. Teams were scattered everywhere. Some even teaming up with similar motifs.

Shane and Aurico stood back to back. "Say bye!" Shane taunts as the two slash a Super Z Putty. The other ninja rangers fought together. The Alien Rangers tell Tori, "The power of water is strong with you." "Thanks, I guess." She responds.

Zedd's ship then fired laser beams. "Aw man!" Jason yelled. "He's got laser beams now?" Zack asks. "This is.." Gemma starts. "...so cool!" Gem ends. The boom happy twins proceeded to make explosion sound effects. Every ranger, extra hero, Z putty, and even Zedd now hold the world record for biggest group facepalm ever.

Laser beams were fired again, and the rangers gathered together in the center of the battlefield. "Everyone! We have to combine all of our powers to ultimately prevent this invasion!" Jason yells. "We might not know what will happen, but it's for the good of the people of Planet Earth." Tommy continues.

"Then if it is for Earth," the Alan says, "We must do it!" "Right!" Everyone yells. They all raise their fists in the air, and a bright glow radiates from their bodies. "We must also give our powers." Leanbow orders the extra heroes. They nod and do the same as the main heroes.

Zedd's forces are blown away to a deep part of space, and the rangers and extra heroes lose their powers.

After a few minutes, the Megaforce team wakes up. "What happened to us?" Alan asks. "We're alive. I can tell you that." Hyde says. "What about Zedd? Did we defeat him?" Morgan asks. "Yeah." A voice answers. It's Mack. "His fleet was destroyed."

Summer Landsdown arrives as well. "Then it's all over?" Elle asks. "He might've gone to another galaxy to conquer." Summer tells her. Mike and Antonio from Samurai come. "We have to stop him." Kelson says. "We would if we had our powers." Mike tells him.

"What do you mean?" Alan asks. "We used up all of our power to destroy that fleet. We can fight, just not with our ranger identities." Antonio answers. "That was a really golden moment."

"Our powers were scattered throughout the whole planet. Never to be found until the time will come." Summer explains. "They destroyed that fleet."

Kelson holds up his Morph card, but it fades away. "So, we can't morph ever again?" "We can't even use the Attack cards." Hyde adds. The other rangers look sad. "Why are you all sad?" Hyde asks. "Did we really become rangers just to have cool suits and powers? Or did we choose to become rangers because we wanted to save people?"

They look at him. "Hyde's right. I think it was for the best." Alan states. "We saved the people and the planet." The 5 Megaforce rangers stand up. "We were able to protect the treasures that Earth holds." Mack smiles. They all agree.

Tommy and Jason arrive. "Hey, you guys did good for newbies." Jason teases. "You did good without breaking a bone, oldie." Alan smiles. Jason pats Alan's back. "Hey, we booked a whole shawarma place for dinner. Everyone's invited." Tommy smiles.

"Beats Mia's cooking any day." Mike laughs. They all laugh. "Is everyone going?" Summer asks. "Yeah. We all need it." Tommy reassures her. They all look up at the sky to check if there are any remnants of that fleet.

* * *

><p>Date: June 16, 2013<p>

Time: 5:00 PM

Location: Benquill Park

"Who are you?" John asks. "The real owners of these powers." The black jacketed teen answers. The 5 hold the flash drives to their hearts and become the Power Rangers Megaforce. "No way. They did that with just the ranger flash drives?" David asks Danni.

"Does this mean they're the real deal?" Casey asks Mikey. "I guess so." Mikey answers. "They must've fought in your version of the Legend War." Yuusuke tells John.

"Z Putties!" Danreg yells. The Z Putties charge at Megaforce. "Defense Attack Card! Activate!" The Z Putties are blocked from attacking the Megaforce rangers. "Actiivate!" Yells Hyde and Elle as they use their own Attack cards to finish off the Z Putties.

"I'm out of them. I'll get you guys next time!" Danreg teleports back to the moon.

"Alright, show's over. Hand back the Ranger Flash Drives." John commands. "No way! We need these powers to complete our mission! They were originally ours, you know." Morgan argues. Alan and Hyde hold her back. Alan walks up to John. "Sorry for doing this, but we need these powers. You have Megaforce Knight's ranger flash drive, right? If you do, hand it over properly so there will be no fight." He holds out his hand.

"Did we get that one?" Danni asks. The rangers wonder. "Oh yeah yeah yeah! When you guys rost your powels." Link answers. "Oh yeah, I remember now!" David smiles. "Oh, well, can you give it to us?" Alan asks. The rangers look at each other, nod,and look back at Megaforce.

"No." John answers. The rangers and Link get puzzled. "I thought we all agreed yes." David complains. "John, what is your reasons?" Yuusuke asks. "I heard about them. 5 teens granted with angelic powers. All from a video game. Not very angelic if you ask me." John states. He then looks at Alan.

"Plus, you have more attitude than all of us do. So, hand back the ranger flash drives."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Alan cocks his head. Megaforce Knight appears. In header form. "It's talk like that that usually starts our fights, Alan." He says. "Oh my God it talked." David bluntly says. "What." Casey monotonously states.

"Just come on, man. John is it?" Alan approaches. "We're not a whole team without Megaforce Knight. We need these powers to protect the planet." John looks Alan in the eyes. "Yeah? So do we." "If you haven't noticed, we've been doing a good job at protecting the planet from Zedd or Thrax's monsters." Casey tells the 6. Her team nod their head in agreement. "John's right. You're not very angelic."

"Watch your mouth you bit-" Morgan threatens before Kelson cuts her off by saying, "-ter old woman like girl." Casey starts snarling at the both of them. "Oh, you _totally_ made this better." Hyde pats Kelson's back. "They seem to be getting off on a great start." Mikey tells David. "Oh yeah. Name calling and stealing. Such a great start." David adds. The both of them chuckle.

"Well, in that case..." Alan is about to punch John who grabs the fist and pushes Alan away. "Yuusuke-san, let's leave them arone for now." Link tells Red Falcon who nods, reverts back to his human self, and they both go away. "Alan, you okay?" Elle asks. "I'm fine. Didn't hurt at all." Alan smirks.

The 10 get out their weapons and start fighting. John VS Alan, Mikey and Casey VS Hyde and Morgan, David VS Kelson, and Danni VS Elle. They all put up a great fight. Alan and John manage to push each other to the ground. Their respective teams check to see if their leaders are okay.

"Let's use the Megaforce Super Blaster." Alan orders. "Let's use our big weapon too." John tells his team. They all nod. Out comes the Megaforce Super Blaster and the Universe Bazooka in Explosion Mode. The power is so immense that it sends both teams flying. Megaforce ends up at a construction site while Universe ends up in John's apartment.

* * *

><p>Location: Thrax's Palace<p>

"There's more rangers?" Thrax asks. "Seems like they're the Megaforce team." Danreg answers. "What do you think we should do?" Sam asks. "Nothing!" Thrax answers. "They seem to be fighting over the ranger flash drives. Let them destroy each other." "Good idea!" Sam smiles.

"I'm going to think outside." Thrax says. He walks out of the palace and spits. "That should awaken him."

* * *

><p>Location: Construction Site<p>

Time: 5:45 PM

The Megaforce rangers are being treated to some dinner from a father and son. You see, he couldn't take a day off from work, so he decided to bring his son along for Father's Day.

"Hey, we found something here!" A construction worker yells. "What is it?" The father asks. "Some sort of egg thing." The worker answers. Megaforce and the father and son walk to the egg thing. The father touches it, but gets electrocuted in the process. He flies backward. "Dad!" The boy shouts. The father awakens. "I'm alright. Don't worry Will." "Mr. Merval, what do you think it is?" Kelson asks.

"Don't know." Merval answers. Saliva, at least that's what it looks like, is shot at the egg from the sky. Suddenly, the egg cracks. It divides into four even pieces. Out comes a figure all dressed and colored purple.

He evilly laughs. "Ivan Ooze is back! Time to spread my evil around the world!" He shoots lightning into the sky. The construction workers and Mervals run away. "Morph Card! Activate!" Ivan Ooze is then introduced to Power Rangers Megaforce. "So, you're the new set of Power Rangers?" Ivan asks. "No, but we're still Power Rangers. The current team is on their way. We will defeat you." Alan points.

"Oh no! I'm so scared! Somebody help me!" He sarcastically says. He throws Ooze at them. It wraps them tightly and electrocutes them to the point of demorphing. Megaforce Knight, still in header form, appears. He tries to take down Ivan himself, but is swatted far away.

"You guys will be perfect in destroying the Power Rangers. Ranger VS Ranger! Oh, I have to get my camera!" Ivan cackles.

* * *

><p>Location: John's House<p>

Time: 5:45 PM

While this was going on, Link and Yuusuke were helping treat the rangers' injuries. "Why didn't we just give the flash drive to them? We could've avoided all these injuries!" David flails his arm in a sling. "Because. They need to learn how to ask first. We may just be teens with attitude, but they have more attitude than we do, I've gone through that already." John coldly answers.

Danni slams a table and stomps her way to John. She holds him by the shirt and yells, "Listen you, you have to let go of your pride! Stop acting all tough and cold all the time! Let loose! Be somewhat generous! If we had more rangers on our side, we could easily defeat Thrax, Danreg, Sam, and Zedd! Let's go find them and give them Megaforce Knight's ranger flash drive." She throws him back onto his couch.

Everyone is shocked. "Anyone else scared of Danni now?" David asks. Zordon appears. "She's right, you know. You have to give them the flash drive. There's a great evil approaching, and they just might be our help." Link then collapses. "His vision is probably coming true." Casey theorizes.

"That's exactly what's going on." Zordon announces. "The purple guy?" Mikey asks. "Yes. I was afraid that Link saw him." Zordon answers.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Ivan Ooze. During the war against Rita over 10,000 years ago, I had sealed him deep into the Earth just days before I sealed Rita in the dumpster. He's emerged from a giant egg. Construction workers accidentally found it."

"Megaforce is probably there already." Casey tells him. John stands up, grabs the treasure chest of flash drives that Link brought, and grabs Megaforce Knight. "Let's go." He says. The rangers smile. "Oh, you big ol' softie." Danni pats his back. "I'll take care of Link." Yuusuke says. "Thanks dad." John tells him. David removes his sling. "I'll be fine." He says.

They tap a button on their communicators and teleport to the construction site. Some silver thing flies in through the open window that the rangers flew in through.

* * *

><p>Location: Construction Site<p>

Time: 6:00 PM

Universe appears. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Casey shouts. 5 figures appear. A sixth figure appears behind the Universe rangers. "Boo." The figure says. They turn to see a purple man. "Are you..." Mikey begins. "Ivan Ooze?" Ivan finishes. "Why yes I am! Come on, stop staring at me. Take a picture, it'll last longer."

David brings out his camera. "Say, 'I'm going to be defeated by the current team and the previous team of Power Rangers!'" David smiles. "Oh, so you're the latest in the line of annoying teenagers that Zordon hires to do his dirty work?" Ivan asks. "In a sense." John answers. "Zordon was destroyed back in the 90s, but AU Zedd's space-time mess ups have caused him to return. There have been rangers from the future, adult rangers, and a kid."

"The kid's an adult now." Mikey continues. The girls, in the meanwhile, were trying to figure out who those figures were. David presses the button on his camera and there is a flash. The boys of Universe get the upper hand until flashes of red, blue, and black tackle the boys to the ground. The pink and yellow flashes do the same to Casey and Danni. They are revealed to be...the Megaforce rangers! What a surprise. Not like you knew that already.

"Like what you see? Hypnotized them using the ooze! I'm gonna make them destroy you so they can help me on my own agenda for world conquest." Ivan explains.

"What about Thrax? Or Zedd for that matter?" John asks. "They got tired of this planet, so they're lending it to me. I promised them a part of the Earth to take over though. I am a man of my word." Ivan answers. "Now, to do away with you!" He opens up portals using his ooze. Megaforce drags Universe into them.

"Don't worry. I'll be nice and partner you up with each other. The more the merrier! The red one, not so much. Goodbye, kiddies!" Ivan evilly laughs. "You won't get away with this Ivan!" Casey yells. They all shout as they enter the ooze portals.

"But my dear, I already have." He shows an evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, finally, something new. Let's see, I'm basing these next two or three episodes off of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. And for the American Goseigers/my version of Megaforce? That 70s Show. Just guess which one is which. And yes I brought Ivan Ooze into the picture. He's the equivalent to Black Cross King in this.**

**So what will happen in the other dimensions? How will Ivan Ooze take over the world? What about Megaforce Knight? Will Link get better? All these questions will be answered in the next episode of Power Rangers Universe!  
><strong>


	11. Episode 10: Universe Vs Megaforce Part 2

**A/N: Finally! A new chapter! Now, this chapter will focus on the rangers fighting each other. Mostly. Half of it focuses on the rangers, the other half focuses on Link finding Megaforce Knight. So, let's start off with Link's adventure.**

* * *

><p>Location: John's Apartment<p>

Time: 5:47 PM

"Sorry Megaforce Knight. They took your flash drive to deliver it." Zordon explains. "I thought they didn't want to." Megaforce Knight says. "My son is hardheaded, but Danni put him in his place." Yuusuke answers.

"I'm trying to get in contact with them, but so far nothing will work." Zordon says. "I fear that something bad has happened at the construction site. They had your flash drive too." Link jolts up. "Maybe they dropped it." "What happened to your accent?" Yuusuke asks. "Don't know. Either way, I'm gonna go check it out." Link stands up. "I sound really different without the accent."

"I'll go too." Megaforce Knight volunteers. They head outside. Outside, they bump in to Mark. "Oh, hey Mark." Link greets. "Dude, what happened to your accent?" Mark asks. "I fainted. Wanna come to the construction site with me?" "I was on my way there to check up on the commotion there."

They jog while Megaforce Knight floats to follow. "What is that thing anyway?" Mark asks. "Megaforce Knight. He fought alongside Power Rangers Megaforce." Link answers.

* * *

><p>Location: Construction Site<p>

Time: 6:00 PM

Link picks up the Megaforce Knight flash drive. "See? I was right." As Link is about to hand it to Megaforce Knight, Megaforce Knight is flung far away. "You're kidding me." Link dryly states. Mark and Link turn around to see...human sized...bird...things. "Who are these guys?" Mark asks. "Don't know."

"We are the Tengu Warriors. Ivan Ooze's loyal henchmen." One birdie introduced. "Well, you know what to do." Mark tells Link, who nods. They fight off the Tengu Warriors.

A blonde girl in a pink uniform arrives to the scene carrying a futuristic tracking device in her hands. Likewise, a man with poofy brown hair and a red shirt, and a man with short brown hair and a blue shirt come to see what happened. They crash into each other. "Oh, Richie, Rocky. Nice to see you here." The blonde girl addresses. "Hey Syd." The two men say. "What's that?" Rocky asks. "It seems to be an Asian kid and a black kid fighting huge birds." Richie observes. "Hey! What did those birds ever do to you?" Rocky yells.

"They're Tengu Warriors!" Mark yells back. "They're the loyal henchmen of Ivan Ooze!" Link continues. "Ivan Ooze?" Rocky asks.

* * *

><p><em> "He says he just lost his powers because of a man named Ivan Ooze." Scott says.<em>

_"This must be another alternate universe. The Ivan Ooze of this universe has never awakened yet." Zordon explains._

* * *

><p>Rocky gets up and starts fighting the Tengus. "Dude!" Richie shouts. "Zordon was cautious about a guy named Ivan Ooze back at the meeting when Zedd first attacked." Rocky explains. Syd and Richie's eyes widen as they remember. They fight too.<p>

Once the Tengu Warriors were finished, they greeted each other. "So, you're saying that Ivan Ooze took your friends to other dimensions?" Richie asks. "We didn't say that at all, but that might be a reasonable explanation." Link answers. "We can't get in touch with them, both Ranger teams are missing, Megaforce Knight's flash drive still being here."

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 1<p>

Time: ?

Danni and Casey are thrown on the ground. They are alone. "Where are they?" Casey asks. "And why are we at a farm?" Danni adds. "Water Bowgun!" "Air Shield-Blaster!" Shout voices from behind. The girls are attacked by lasers. They dodge and hide behind the barn. "Let's morph." Casey says. Danni nods. They thrust their Power Morphers in the air and shout, "It's Morphin Time!"

Nothing happens. "Maybe, we have to say something new!" Danni shouts. "Has to be really corny but still cool." Casey nods. "Hey!" Hyde shouts. "Are we gonna fight or not?" "Only if we were able to morph!" Casey shouts. "Cool, then this will be easy." Elle boasts. She shoots lasers from the Air Shield-Blaster.

"Power Morph!" Danni squeals. She morphs into Universe Purple. Casey sees this and yells the same. She morphs into Universe Blue. "Alright, now let's fight." She charges towards Hyde while Danni goes for Elle. "You know these calls will be useless once we get to our universe, right?" Casey asks. "Yeah, but it's fun to use them anyway." Danni flips Elle over.

* * *

><p>Location: Construction Site<p>

Time: 6:13 PM

"I'm gonna go ahead a try to find Megaforce Knight." Link says. "We'll join too." The older rangers said. "I guess I'll join in too." Mark sighs. And so, they venture forth to find Megaforce Knight.

Until half an hour later.

PRUPRUPRUPRU

They find themselves looking around Benquill Park. Link finds some flowers. "Pretty flowers." He picks them and puts them away for safekeeping. "Megaforce Knight? Where are you?" Rocky asks. Syd, on the other hand was on her Delta Morpher. She hangs up and tells everyone, "No one found him yet." "We have to keep looking for him. He's the only one who can help us defeat Ivan Ooze." Link makes a speech. "Unless you give us our flash drives back." Richie quips. "Oh yeah. I'll call up John's dad." Link remembers.

Yuusuke, on the other hand, arrives at the park all injured and stuff. "Yuusuke-san!" The group rushes over to him. "He took the keys. I mean, flash drives." Yuusuke coughs. "Who took them?" Link asks. "Probably Ooze." Mark suggests. The sky begins to darken. Well, more, anyway. The clouds come together as if a storm had commenced. Except, it wasn't a storm. It was just ooze. "Citizens of Earth!" Ivan shouts. "I am Ivan Ooze! And I have somehow managed to take over the world in a manner of 1 hour!" "No way! Zedd and Thrax haven't done anything! This guy must be really good." Mark thinks. "Any type of communication with Zordon is futile! I jammed the communication in the Morphing Grid!" "With what? Ooze?" Rocky asks.

"I also have almost all the Ranger flash drives that enable Power Rangers Universe to change into previous teams using the actual powers themselves! I am still waiting for the Megaforce flash drives and Universe coins. There is one flash drive that I still don't have and is still in this dimension. Megaforce Knight's flash drive. Whoever finds it will be spared in my world conquest. I am, however, only talking to the citizens of Benquill at this point. So, find it and you get spared. Simple as that. Good luck!" Link stares at the Ranger flash drive in his hand and pockets it. "We better find Megaforce Knight fast." Richie says. They all nod.

Mark carries Yuusuke. "I'll bring him to a hospital." He says. "You guys go." They nod again and split up. "Calling all Power Ranger teams. We have to find Megaforce Knight." Syd sends a broadcast to every ranger alive.

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 2<p>

David and Mikey wake up in an old west town. There's no one present. "It's a ghost town." David points out the obvious. "But why here?" Mikey notices a saloon a few feet away. "I, for one, am thirsty." "You're too young for whiskey." They walk in and continue their conversation as they sit down,

"Then we'll just get coffee. Have you ever seen _Back to the Future_?"

"Yeah. Your girlfriend made me watch it in 6th grade. Danni was there, too!"

"Is that why you couldn't come over to play some games at my house with me and John that one night?"

"Sadly."

"Why were you with those two anyway?"

"What can I say? I get all the ladies."

"Watch your mouth. One of those is my girlfriend."

"Right, right. They made me go."

"Why?"

"I have no idea!" They then realize that no one is here. "Well, no one's here. How are we gonna drink now?"

"Help ourselves." Mikey jumps over the counter top and finds a coffeemaker.

"A coffeemaker? In an 1885 saloon?" They hear footsteps. Mikey looks up and David turns around to see Megaforce Black and Megaforce Yellow. The Megaforce rangers hold up their blasters. David and Mikey get out their morphers. "It's Morphin' Time!" Nothing works. The rangers shoot lasers. David and Mikey dodge the lasers. Mikey ducks while David jumps out of the way. Mikey uses the coffee maker to shield himself while David jumps on the chandelier and kicks the Megaforce rangers out of the saloon. "And stay out!"

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Streets<p>

Time: 6:25 PM

"Megaforce Knight!" Rocky and Richie shout. "Megaforce Knight!" Syd shouts. "Megafo-ow!" Link runs into a stop sign. He quickly gets up. "MEGAFORCE NAITO! Aw dang it." Link notices the flash drive on the ground. He picks it up. "I armost rost you fol a second." Link looks around. "What was the point in rosing my accent if I was just gonna gain it again?" He shrugs and looks at the flash drive more before he stuffs it in his pocket. He sees a crowd of people huddling him after he puts it in his pocket. "Oh, uh, konichiwa." "I know who that flash drive looked like! It's Megaforce Knight!" A random voice shouts. "Get him!" The people dogpile him, and Link screams.

After a few seconds of quarreling, Link finally manages to escape. Rocky, Richie, and Syd run to him. "You okay?" She asks. Link nods. Rocky gets out a whistle and blows into it. "Hey! Listen!" The crowd stops and looks. Richie and Rocky fold their arms, Syd stands on a bench, and Link sits down. "We have the Megaforce Knight flash drive." She announces. The crowd starts to riot until Rocky blows his whistle again. "Are you really that desperate to just throw everyone's lives away just to save your own? Are you really that desperate to sacrifice somebody else's life just so you could live another day?" Richie asks. "But Ivan Ooze said..." "Ivan Ooze is a bad guy who stole the Power Rangers' power for himself for who knows what!"

"What do you know?" Another voice asks. "For all we know, you could just want the flash drive to yourselves." Rocky takes a deep breath. "We are Power Rangers ourselves. Well, we were. Before we lost out powers." "Anyone could say that." "Actuarry, I'm not a Lanjaa, I'm an arry." Link raises his hand. "Ha! See?" "But they are Powaa Lanjaas." "Oh yeah? Prove it." The three think for a bit. "See? They're not the real deal. They're phonies trying to save themselves." "SPD? I've never even heard of that!" "It's probably some made up thing."

By stroke of luck, Megaforce Knight arrives in Headder form. The crowd gets startled. "These people are telling the truth. They are, indeed, Power Rangers. No 'were' at all." "Stirr, except me." Link hands Megaforce Knight the flash drive, and Megaforce Knight morphs into ranger form. "I fought with these people in the war. You should believe me."

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 3<p>

John wakes up. He stands up and looks around. "Never seen this place before." He hears a video game sound effect and dodges a flying Megaforce Red with his Air Sword. "It's Morphin time!" Like the other times, nothing works. "Crud." Megaforce Red flies into John again, but he dodges once again. Megaforce Red lands and charges with Air Sword. He is about to strike John, but John blocks with his arm. John pushes Red away and kicks the sword out of Red's hands. Red throws a fist, but John catches it. Red knees John's side, and John falls to the ground. Red runs to jump on John, but John grabs the Air Sword in self defense.

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 1<p>

Danni and Casey demorph. "What was the point of morphing?!" Casey shouts. They get more lasers shot at them, and they dodge and hide behind stacks of hay. "How are we gonna break them out of hypnosis?" Danni asks. "Knock some sense into them." Casey answers. "Yeah, but how?"

"Dunno."

"Thanks, that really helps out with our situation right now!"

Pink and Blue sneak up behind the girls and grab them. The girls manage to find a way to get the special weapons out of the hypnotized rangers' hands. "Use their weapons against them. They should have enough power to get them to demorph." Casey orders. Casey shoots out of Water Bow, and Danni shoots out of Air Shield-Blaster. Blue and Pink are weakened a bit but are still morphed. They charge at the girls, but the girls take them down and hold them at weapon point.

"This might kill them." Danni says. "They never once used this way of fighting against us. They used long-distance firing ranges." "That means the good part in them is still fighting back." The Megaforce rangers' helmets spark, and they get up and flip the girls over.

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 2<p>

High noon. Megaforce Yellow and Megaforce Black are on one side of town. David Cardenas and Mikael Wesley stand on the other side, but close enough that they aren't too far away from Black and Yellow. "We don't have weapons." David points out. "We do have a plan." Mikey retorts. "Oh yeah." Black and Yellow shoot, and Mikey and David dodge. The two run to the rangers who are confused at what just happened. They tackle the rangers and steal the blasters.

"Thanks for the gift." Mikey smirks. "Let's end this with a bang." David puns. They shoot lasers out of the blasters until Black and Yellow stop dodging and finally take the hits. They demorph midair and fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 1<p>

The girls kick the video game characters a safe distance away. "Bowgun Shiled-Blaster Universe Girls Attack!" The girls shout. They hit the rangers, who demorph.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Streets<p>

Time: 6:35 PM

Tengu Warriors appear. The crowd runs to hide while the rangers go to play. "See that? Those guys all fighting fol you whire you hide fol pulotection." Link makes a speech. "They even fought fol youl safety duling the wal, and arr you do is show ungulatitude." "We didn't know!" "Regardless!" Richie shouts. "You still don't say that to a person, ranger or not." "How many times have you said that you were or wanted to be a ranger?" Rocky asks. The crowd looks down. "See? Now what if someone crudely talked down to you for wanting to be a ranger? That's the same as calling people phonies when all they want to do is either help people or have their 15 seconds of fame. You don't wreck a person's confidence like that."

"Let me tell you a little bit something about Power Rangers," Syd begins while she kicks a Tengu down.

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 3<p>

"Power Rangers don't fight because they have to." Syd's voiceover explains while Red and John fight. "Power Rangers don't fight for themselves." Air Sword, still in John's hand, blocks the lasers from the Megaforce Blaster. They are in a hallway now. John swings the Air Sword around to hurt Red. Red shoots John down to the ground. Red looks into a room. He raises his blaster, but John tackles him before he can. "Not them!" John shouts. John guards the doorway as the door was open. Red raises his gun and shoots. "Power Rangers fight for others. They protect people." John falls to the ground to reveal a classroom full of kindergartners. Their pocket dimension takes place in an elementary school frozen in time.

Red grabs Air Sword from an unconscious John and slowly walks toward the children. "Power Rangers don't fight with evil. They fight against it." Red puts his finger on the trigger. "Power Rangers will do whatever it takes for mankind to not get hurt by evil, even if they are a bit late. That's how they make up for it." Red's helmet sparks, and the blaster is dropped. Red grabs his helmet while John wakes up.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Streets<p>

Time: 6:40 PM

"Now let _me _tell you something about these people." Megaforce Knight says. "Though they lack the power,"

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 3<p>

Inside, Alan fights his way out of hypnosis. "They still have the will and determination to protect." Alan beats the Ooze out of his inner self and screams. Red holds his head more in pain and falls to his knees. John is confused as to what is going on. "As they say, 'Once a ranger, always a ranger.'" Red falls to the ground and demorphs back into Alan. John rushes to Alan. "Dude, are you okay?" John asks. Alan nods. "You nearly turned into the Sandy Hook killer for a moment there. If you didn't fight back in time, I really would've killed you." "Innocent people shouldn't get killed." Is all Alan has to say.

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 2<p>

Kelson and Morgan walk off their injuries. David and Mikey walk with them to make things a bit easier.

* * *

><p>Location: Pocket Dimension 1<p>

Danni and Casey tend to Hyde and Elle's wounds. "So, do you guys know a way out?" Casey asks. Danni glares at her. "And are you okay?" The unmorphed Megaforce rangers nod, but don't say anything.

* * *

><p>Location: Benquill Streets<p>

Time: 6:42 PM

The Tengus flee, and the crowd apologizes. "As long as you're safe, everything is fine." Richie says. A little girl walks away from her mother to go across the street to get flowers to thank the rangers. She does not look both ways, and a lone Tengu Warrior speeds in a pick up truck. "Mandy!" The mother shouts. Mandy is frozen in fear until Link jumps in to throw her into her mother's arms. She never got the flowers. "Don't do that ever again!" The Tengu shrugs and flies out of the truck.

Everyone then notices Link's lifeless body. The rangers and the mother and daughter rush to him. With his last bit of energy, he grabs the lowers he had picked earlier and hands them to Mandy. "These all pulettiel furowels." He then breathes his last breath and dies. Everyone looks down in sorrow. "He would've been a fine ranger." The mother's voice breaks. Megaforce Knight then gets an idea. "I was at the Merval residence getting some data from the game, and that's why I took so long." "What was the data?" Syd asks. "Data for a ranger who was ultimately unused. With this data, I can revive him." "How does that work?" "Power Ranger magic." Megaforce Knight kneels down. "The suit may be a bit different from what it was intended to be."

* * *

><p>While Megaforce Knight did the data transfer, the Megaforce rangers stand up, well, except for Kelson and Morgan. They stop. They hold up the flash drives and make a portal back to their dimension. They simply walk out.<p>

The ghost town becomes alive again.

The farm gets its animals back.

The school unfreezes and continues on with the school day.

Link reawakens.

* * *

><p>Location: Construction Site<p>

Time: 6:50 PM

"Ah, it's good to be back!" David shouts. "Hey, you!" A voice stammers. The rangers turn to see...Thrax and Sam? Sam marches on over to John and points a finger. "Where the shell were you these past few days?!" "Past few days? We've only been gone for an hour." John corrects. "Maybe in the pocket dimensions, but not here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been 3 days since you guys disappeared."

"What's the date, Sam?"

"June 19, 2013."

"Great." David's eyes drop. "What?" Everyone asks. "Graduation's tomorrow, and our enemies are cowering in fear! We missed something really important, here!" "Sam, Thrax. What exactly did Ivan Ooze do?" John asks. "He did what none of us villains ever could." Thrax explains. "He conquered the whole world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw snap! An update! And a time skip! But yeah, after a few months of laziness, I finally have this up. This thing will be ending soon. Like, the story. But, until then, review! I really don't care whatever you do as long as you read, at least.**


End file.
